A New Beginning
by Vampires-Rock4eva
Summary: All Human. Edward is a father to two month old baby Lizzy. What happens when the mother walks out? When he meets Bella and all other girls think he's scum? Will sparks fly? Or will Edward look out for his daughter a little too much? Please give it a chanc
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: This is a new story. I know…crazy? Yes, but I love this idea. **

**Okay, Edward is a father to two month old Elizabeth Michelle Mason. Tanya is the baby's mother but she has skipped out on the two of them. She didn't want a child. You will learn the rest in the next few chapters. Hope you enjoy. **

A New Beginning

Chapter 1

Lizzy ran out of diapers…and I am the only one home! This is just great!! I mean don't get me wrong…I love my two month old daughter to death but I'm always scared I'm going to hurt her or something. And sometimes…fear is just too much. Normally, Alice, my best friend's girlfriend, does the baby shopping for me. But they were on vacation; actually I think that the whole school but me is on vacation. My parents are even on vacation. They thought that Lizzy and I could use alone time in the house. Yes, I really need alone time with my two month old daughter so that I can become sleep deprived!!

So now, here I am getting in my car with a bundled up baby and driving to Wal-Mart. I don't think that I have ever gone shopping alone with my own daughter.

I walked in with Lizzy and quickly got a buggy. I placed the car seat in the buggy and she began to stir. About five seconds after I had set her down she had begun to scream. I quickly picked her up and tried to quiet her. I hated to see, or hear, my daughter cry but unfortunately it was a common occurrence.

I saw a Wal-Mart employee walk towards me.

"Is there anything you need help with?" She asked. I read her name tag.

"Actually yes, Bella. Can you show me where the diapers are?" I asked, over Lizzy's crying.

"Right this way," she answered. I smiled great fully and began following her.

"You know the baby might want her pacifier," She suggested since Lizzy was still crying. I quickly found it in her car seat and put it in her mouth. She stopped crying and I laid her back in her seat.

"Thank you so much. My name is Edward Mason by the way." I said really looking at her for the first time. She had brown eyes, brown hair, was absolutely beautiful. But you could tell her beauty was more than skin deep. She smiled and I felt my heart skip a beat. Her smile…was beyond description.

"No problem. I love kids, and she looks sweet. What's her name?" She asked curiously.

"Elizabeth, but we call her Lizzy."

"She's so cute…is she you sister or niece? Or what?" She asked, stopping at the diapers.

I swallowed…"Actually, she's my daughter." I stood and waited for her to be disgusted and walk away.

"Wow. Well, she is so cute, and she looks like you. God, how could I not know she was yours? She looks just like you. I feel stupid." She said, blushing.

"It's okay. Most people don't notice. Thanks for showing me where the diapers are. I would've never found the," I said picking up the right bag.

"You're welcome. It really is my job so you have nothing to thank me about. If you ever need a babysitter just call." She said taking a pen and scrap piece of paper out of her pocket and writing her number on it. She handed it to me.

"Thanks Bella. You really are a sweet girl. If you want to, can you come over after your shift is over and have dinner. You know, and you can play with Lizzy since you like _her _so much." I said, teasing her. I don't know why I said that. Normally, or since Lizzy was born, I don't date. All the girls who know I have a daughter think I'm scum and I always put Lizzy first. No one seemed to like that. She likes Lizzy though…so maybe she won't be like other girls.

"Sure, I'd love to. My shift ends at 7:30 so depending on where you live I could be over around 8," She said, smiling.

I gave her my address and directions to my house. Then I left and went to the grocery section. I got a few things, went to the self-checkout and paid. Then I left.

Once at home, I put Lizzy in her playpen and got the groceries and diapers out. Then I changed Lizzy and started dinner. I looked up at the clock. 7:25, I have to for Lizzy's bottle, then finish dinner, and then take a shower. Wow, that's a lot to do.

I heated up Lizzy's bottle and went to her play pen to get her. Then, the phone rang. I ran, got it, and quickly pressed talk.

"Hello, Edward speaking."

"Hey, how's Lizzy?" My mom asked.

"Perfectly fine. You know you don't have to check up on me with my own daughter."

I walked back over to the kitchen and got the bottle. Then I sat down and began to feed Lizzy.

"Well, I thought I would anyways. Sorry we all kind of abandoned you. But we wanted a vacation and Lizzy is kind of young to be taking a vacation." She said.  
"Yeah, well I'm feeding her right now. So I have to go but I'll call you back later."

"Oh, okay. I love you. Bye."

"Love you too. Bye."

I quickly hang up and finished feeding Lizzy. Then I burped her and turned all eyes on the stove to low before heading upstairs. I put Lizzy in her crib and went to the bathroom, leaving the door open so I could hear if she started to cry. I took a quick shower and then got dressed. I put on a pair of faded blue jeans, a black shirt, and tennis shoes. Then I brushed my hair and teeth before me and Lizzy went back downstairs. I put her in the playpen again and went to the kitchen to check on everything. I turned it all back up and looked at the clock. 7:49.

Great, Bella will be here soon. I just tended to the food, trying to keep my mind off her beautiful smile. It was all finished at 8:15. I was sitting in the living room with Lizzy when the doorbell rang. I went to the door and opened it.

There she was. Her hair was down, and she was wearing a blue shirt, faded blue jeans and sandals.

"Come in," I said, nervously.

She came in and saw Lizzy. She walked right up to her and then turned to say something.

"Do you mind if I hold her?" She asked.

"Go ahead," I said. Then I went to my stereo and turned on some music. I walked back over to Bella, who was still holding Lizzy. And, amazingly, Lizzy was still quiet.

"Wow… amazing." I muttered.

"What?" Bella asked, looking up.

"Not many people can hold her without making her scream. Especially if they don't know her." I said, thoroughly impressed.

She laughed and went back to playing with Lizzy, who was looking at her with her vibrant green eyes.

Soon Lizzy was asleep and Bella and I were in the kitchen eating our food.

"So, what's your whole name?" I asked.

"Isabella Marie Swan. Yours?"

"Edward Anthony Mason. What's your favorite color?"

"Varies. It kinda changes daily. Today it's green. Yours?" She asked, blushing.

"Blue… why is your favorite color green?"

"Um…the color of yours and Lizzy's eyes. What about you? Why blue?" She asked, still blushing.

"Well," I said, looking down. "It's the color your shirt is."

We both laughed and then continued our questions.

"Can I ask what Lizzy's story is? Or does that offend you?" She asked, at one point.

"No, it doesn't offend me at all… Let's see. Well, I had been dating this girl, Tanya, for over a year and a half when she found out she was pregnant. But she shocked me. You see she wanted to have an abortion. 'I'm too young to have a baby,' she would say. So I talked to my family who reacted….well shocked. I've always been the 'perfect' child until Tanya. Then I began to act up.

Regardless, they were all shocked at what Tanya wanted to do…to kill a child is the ultimate crime in my eyes. So we attempted to change her mind. Still she said she wanted an abortion.

One day I just went off on her. Screaming. Punching walls. Throwing things….I told her that after the baby was born she would never have to see it again. Never have to see me again. I would move away if need be. Finally she broke.

So when Elizabeth was born she got the name Elizabeth Michelle Mason. Michelle because my best friend's sister…well, she was kidnapped when he was eight. They never found her and her name was Michelle. He's the godfather. His name is Jasper. And the name Elizabeth after my mother.

Tanya still… lives around here. I see her around sometimes, but I turn and walk in the opposite direction. That is Lizzy's story…" I finished and looked into her eyes. They were shinning with tears.

"That's so sad. I can't believe that Lizzy's mom didn't want her…That is horrible. Who wouldn't want her?" She asked, and that one question sent my heart beating faster. She absolutely adores Lizzy, and I adore them both…

We continued to talk about Lizzy. Bella's attitude towards my daughter is so very different than most people's. We ended up in the living room with the stereo on low. Then We Danced by Brad Paisley came on and I stood.

"May I have this dance?" I asked.

"I don't know…I really can't dance."

"Come on!" I said, dragging her up with me.

I put my hand on the small of her back and pulled her closer. Her head rested on my shoulder and we danced.

_The bar was empty  
I was sweeping up the floor  
That's when she walked in  
I said, "I'm sorry but we're closed"  
And she said "I know,  
But I'm afraid I left my purse"  
I said, "I put one back behind the bar  
I bet it's probably yours"  
And the next thing that I knew  
There we were, lost in conversation  
And before I handed her purse  
I said, "You'll only get this back on one condition"__Chorus__  
And we danced  
Out there on that empty hardwood floor  
The chairs up and the lights turned way down low  
The music played, we held each other close  
And we danced__Chorus_

And from that moment  
There was never any doubt  
I had found the one  
That I had always dreamed about  
And then one evenin'  
When she stopped by after work  
I pulled a diamond ring out of the pocket of my shirt  
And as her eyes filled up with tears  
She said, "This is the last thing I expected"  
And then she took me by the hand  
And said, "I'll only marry you on one condition"

Like no one else had ever danced before  
I can't explain what happened on that floor  
But the music played  
We held each other close  
And we danced  
Yeah, we danced

This is perfection to the core.

Soon we were sitting on the couch again, laughing about something. It felt as if I had known Bella forever. As if she were my best friend in the whole wide world and I could tell her anything.

We finally fell asleep on the couch around one in the morning. It never occurred to us how late it was or that Bella should go home. But, as I lay there, I didn't care.

As we lay there on that on that couch. Me, holding her tight. My only thought was, truly, perfection to the core.

**Mood Music**

**We Danced By: Brad Paisley**

**Till We Ain't Strangers Anymore By: Bon Jovi and LeAnn Rimes**

**What Hurts the Most By: Rascal Flatts**

**Making Memories of Us By: Keith Urban**

**Complicated By: Avril Lavigne **

**Lost in this Moment By: Big and Rich**

**With You By: Chris Brown**

**A/N: So you like? Review please and tell me. I have a little more to type but I should have the next chapter out before** **school starts. That's August 7th for me…and I don't want to go!! So sorry if chapters are slow we're starting to get ready for school so I'm really busy. Hope you enjoy. Please review. **

**Please Review! (You don't have to have an account to review me.)**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

I woke up to Lizzy crying at three in the morning. Before I could even move I heard someone's perfect, angelic voice speaking to my daughter.

"Shh Lizzy you'll wake your daddy up. Let's get you a bottle." The voice said.

The nights events replayed in my head and I involuntarily smiled. Bella…is, for lack of a better word, perfect. Then they came back, and I continued my charade of 'sleeping'. Bella began to sing to Lizzy.

Walk this world alone try to stay on my feet

Sometimes crawl, fall, but I stand up cause I'm afraid to sleep  
And open my eyes to a new day, with all new problems for, and all new pain  
All the faces are filled with so much anger  
Losing our dignity and hope from fear of danger  
After all the wars, after settling the scores, at the break of dawn we will be deaf to the answers

_**There's so much bigotry, misunderstanding and fear  
With eyes squinted and fists clinched we reach out for what is dear  
We want it we want  
We want a reason to live  
We're on a pilgrimage  
A crusade for hope  
Cause in our hearts and minds and souls we know  
We need it we need  
We need more than this**_

_**Chorus:  
Going through this life looking for angels  
People passing by looking for angels**_

_**Walking down the streets looking for angels  
Everyone I meet looking for angels**_

_**So many nations with so many hungry people  
So many homeless scrounging around for dirty needles  
On the rise, teen suicide, when we will realize  
we've been desensitized by the lies of the world  
We're oppressed and impressed by the greedy  
Whose hands squeeze the life out of the needy  
When will we learn that wars, threats, and regrets are the cause and effect of living in fear**_

_**Who can help protect the innocence of our children  
Stolen on the internet with images they can't forget  
We want it we want  
We want a reason to live  
We represent a generation that wants to turn back a nation  
To let love be our light and salvation  
We need it we need**_

_**We need more than this  
I became a savior to some kids I'll never meet  
Sent a check in the mail to buy them something to eat  
What will you do to make a difference, to make a change?**_

_**What will you do to help someone along the way?  
Just a touch, a smile as you turn the other cheek  
Pray for your enemies, humble yourself, love's staring back at me  
In the midst of the most painful faces  
Angels show up in the strangest of places**_

When she was done, I began to clap.

"Bravo," I whispered.

She jumped, slightly.

"Don't scare me Edward!" She whisper-screamed.

"Sorry your voice is just so hypnotizing."

"Stop lying."

"No seriously. Why didn't you tell me you could sing?"

"Uh -because I can't?" She said, blushing.

I sighed and let the subject drop. I would convince her later. Then I noticed Lizzy was already fast asleep.

"Not even paying attention and still better than her than most people." I said, aloud.

"I'm sure that your family is very good with her." She muttered, blushing again.

This girl just does not know how to take a compliment!

"That's what you think." I said, before taking Lizzy out of her arms and taking her upstairs. I put her in her crib, kissed her goodnight and headed back downstairs.

"I should get going," Bella said, as my smile slipped off of my face.

"You know that it's three in the morning…and dark." I said, worried.

"Yes, but my father is probably worried. I told him not to wait up but he never listens to me so he's probably sitting in his recliner right now waiting."

"Well, call him and tell him that you're staying at a friend's house tonight." I insisted.

"Okay…you know the father in you is really coming out right now." She muttered, pulling out a cell phone. I laughed while she dialed a number and waited.

"Hey Dad"  
"Yeah, sorry."

"I'm gonna sleep at my friend's house."

"Yes"

"I don't know what time I'll be in tomorrow."

"Yeah, buh bye."

Then she hung up.

"So you know since I'm staying because this hard head won't let me leave…can we go back to sleep?"

"I dunno…" I teased.

She moaned.

"Okay, you can sleep in my room. I have a couch in there that I can sleep on." I said, as she rolled her eyes and followed me.

When we got to my room I grabbed a pillow and cover off of my bed. She lay down, after taking her shoes and socks off.

"Edward, come on. Don't sleep on the couch."

"It's okay," I assured her.

"Lay down with me," She said. "Please," she added.

I quickly obliged. We lay as we had in the living room.

I watched her fall asleep.

"Sleep, my angel." I muttered, kissing her lightly on the forehead.

"Edward," she sighed. I froze. Had she woken? But she just sighed once more. Oh so she sleep talks? That is so cute. I fell asleep to the sound of her voice.

When I woke it was to the sound of Lizzy's crying. I groaned and rolled over, only now realizing my arms were empty. Where's Bella? I quickly opened my eyes to see her standing at the end of the bed holding Lizzy. She smiled, and held her out to me. I smiled back and took my daughter.

"Well, hello beautiful ladies. I take it the two of you had a goodnight's rest." I said, to them both, and kissed Lizzy's forehead.

"Hey, you want to hold Lizzy?" I asked.

She nodded. I handed Lizzy to her and slipped out of bed, and headed downstairs. I made a bottle for Lizzy and some breakfast for Bella and myself. When it was done, I set it all on the kitchen table and headed towards the stairs. Then I saw my camera…I couldn't resist. I grabbed it, and turned it on. Then I headed upstairs, snapping a photo before Bella could see me. She was holding Lizzy, gazing at her so lovingly, and she was beautiful.

"Hey, no fair. I wasn't paying attention…" I went over to her and stood behind her. I snapped the picture. It was almost as if I needed proof that this was real and not a figment of my imagination.

"Breakfast is done," I said, breaking myself from staring into her eyes… We went down to the kitchen and I took Lizzy from her.

She was fixing us two plates when the phone rang. Bella politely stood up and got it for me. I pushed the speaker button and mouthed 'Thank You' to Bella.

"Hello, Edward speaking."

"Nah I thought Lizzy was the one talking."  
"What's up Jasper?"

"I was just reminding you that everyone is home today. Or later today. Alice and I are already home and pulling in your driveway."

"What?"

"Yeah, who's truck?"

"I gotta go."

I hung up on him and looked over to Bella.

"So…um… my best friend is puling up in my driveway right now…wanna meet him?"

She visibly gulped. I was really scared. The only girl I had ever introduced to my family and friends was Tanya…and Jessica (not Stanley).

So this would be really scary…

She slowly nodded her head yes. Then the door bell rang.

**A/N: This is not how I planned to end this chapter!! Sorry for the cliffy but I wanted to give you something before the weekend was over and my mind took me here. The next chapter might have soon of Bella's Point of View. Maybe. Depending on what everyone thinks. **

**I'm actually surprised that I got this out this fast, but I can not update tomorrow. I am going to a friend's house in ten minutes. Literally. **

**Please Review. And I am sorry my email has been messing up so that I can not reply to reviews. Thank you for them all. **

**Love,**

**Me.**

**Oh and by the way, I know that Looking For Angels By: Skillet is not a song you would sing to a baby, but the way Bella looks at it Edward and Lizzy are angels. She's found her angels and the song has underlying meaning. I recommend it to anyone. **


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Okay, so I just finished my other story, Insanity. Please check it out and review!! (After this of course!!)**

The door bell rang and I looked at Edward. He handed Lizzy to me and we went to the living room. Edward headed to the door while I sat on the couch holding Lizzy.

"Hey, why'd you hang up on me?" I heard a guy ask.

"Come in," Edward said, ignoring him.

The man walked in and Edward said, "Jasper I would like to introduce you to Bella."

"What?" I heard the guy, whose name is Jasper, say.

"Hi," I said, as another person walked through the door.

"Nice, Edward. Shut the door in my face." She said, and then she turned and noticed me.

I smiled and Jasper walked up to me…

"Hi," he said, holding his hand out. I shook it and he took Lizzy with his other hand…sneaky. Then everyone laughed.

"Hi, I'm Alice." The girl, who looked like a pixie said.

"Hi, I'm Bella." I said. Then she grabbed my arm and drug me out of the living room.

"Alice," Edward yelled.

"Nope. I'm gonna talk to her." She yelled back. I gulped. She no longer looked friendly…she kinda looked a little…evil.

"So...what are you and Edward?" She asked me once she had drug me into his room. I was more than a little scared. This girl looked like she could beat the crap out of me.

"I-I don't know..." I said.

"Well, let me tell you something. If you don't like that baby then you carry your happy butt outta here and never talk to him again but if you care and you like her then you can stay. But if you hurt Edward or Lizzy in any way that Tanya did and we will all kick your ass." She said and then she paused.

"Do you even know what Tanya did?" She asked and I slowly nodded my head.

"And I would never do that whether we're friends or more Alice." I said, quietly, and suddenly she was so much nicer.

"So explain how you feel about him." She said, smiling. I blushed and then started.

EPOV

"So, Edward, what's going on? You don't date." Jasper said, and I sighed.

Then I told him everything. Because I knew Jasper wouldn't use it against me. I started on how beautiful she was, how she loved Lizzy the minute she saw her, how she didn't blink an eye once she knew Lizzy was my daughter. How beautiful she was and how I felt like I had known her my whole life.

"Dude…you sound like you love this girl. I've never heard you talk that much at once. Especially about a girl."

I just shook my head. "I'm not in love with anyone. I just….know that she's good for Lizzy…and she's perfect..." I said.

"Denial"

"No I swear."

"Denial."

"What's Edward in denial about?" Bella asked.

I jumped. When did she come in here?!

"What?" She asked, blushing.

I looked at Bella. Did she hear us? Then Alice came behind her.

"Edward, tell your girlfriend to move?" She said, her eyes twinkling.

Everyone laughed, but I sat there kind of puzzled. Had Bella told Alice that? Is that what we are? Bella blushed, seeing that I was still looking at her, and then she sat down and took Lizzy from Jasper.

"Now I believe you," he said, to me.

"What?" Alice asked.

"Look at how good she is with Lizzy." I said, pointing at the two of them.

"You suck! The only people able to keep that baby happy are Edward, Jasper, and Rose!" Alice said.

"Who's Rose?" Bella asked.

"Umm… Jasper's twin and Alice's brother's girlfriend." I said.

"Oh," she said.

"That's not fair." Alice pouted.

"Would you like to hold her?" Bella offered to Alice.

"No way. The baby never stops screaming when I hold her." Alice said, causing all of us to laugh.

Liz did not yell with Alice as bad as she screamed with Emmett.

We went on laughing and joking around until suddenly Bella looked up.

"What time is it?" She asked.

"Um….12:30" I said, looking at my cell.

"Well, I have to go. I have to work tonight and my dad will be worried. So I will see you guys soon right?" She asked, and I nodded my head, taking Liz from here. Bella grabbed her shoes and her jacket and ran out the door. I gave Jasper Liz and walked out after her.

"Bella!" I yelled.

"Yeah," She yelled back, climbing in her truck.

I walked over there and started talking to her.

"You survived Alice…would you like to come over tonight with my whole family here. You know to rub it in their face how good you are with Liz?" I asked, teasing.

"Sure," she said, grinning.

"Okay, you know the way out here. I'll call you later okay?" I asked. She nodded and I stepped back so she could leave. She waved and I turned to go in the house.

"So, Edward, how much do you like this girl?" Alice asked the minute that I walked in. I shrugged my shoulders.

"Oh, so you like her a lot?" She asked, trying to tease me. I grabbed a beer, and shrugged my shoulders again.

"Edward, put the beer up." I heard my father's voice say. I jumped….when did they get here?

"Um….okay." I said, putting it back up. Then everyone laughed at me as they passed Liz around, kissing her and hugging her. She began to cry and I rushed forward. I grabbed her before Emmett could grab her.

"Em. You know she doesn't like you." I said, holding her closer as Emmett frowned.

"But all I wanted to do was play with a baby…." He said.

"It won't be long before you do that anyways," Rose announced. We all turned to look at her….and then I saw a ring on her finger.

"Rose, is there anything you need to tell us…two things actually?" I asked, trying to make sure that my assumptions are correct.

"Yeah….Um… I'm pregnant. And Emmett proposed to me." She said, holding up her hand with the ring on it. Alice squealed and I sighed. Then Liz started screaming.

"Good luck," I said, over all the noise to her before I headed to the kitchen to feed Liz. I saw my mom in there.

"Hi, Edward." She said, looking up.

"Hey mom. I missed you." I said, giving her a one-armed hug.

"I missed you too, and my grand baby." She said, kissing Liz's forehead.

Liz laughed and I smiled.

"So I see you had a guest earlier today," she said, smiling and pointing at the dishes on the table.

"Yeah her name is Bella. She's coming over for dinner to meet you guys, and all. She's really good with Liz and offered to baby-sit. I'll do those dishes once I feed Liz." I said, trying to make everything seem like nothing.

"Okay, Edward." My mom said before turning to the living room.

"Oh, and mom….Rose just dropped a huge bomb shell in there…do you know yet?" I asked, and she turned.

"Know what?" She asked.

"She's pregnant and Emmett asked her to marry him…" I said. Rose and Emmett were two years older than me but both were in college, so it was basically the same predicament.

"Really?" She asked, and then she turned to g in the living room.

I knew what was about to happen. My mom hadn't blown up on me but turned and said if you ever need help. Any help to go to her.

The phone chose that second to ring. My mom came and picked it up.

"Hello," she said.

"What?" She asked. Then she turned to me.

"It's for you. It's Tanya." She said, through pursed lips. I almost dropped every thing, but I knew Lizzy was in my arms.

"One second," I said, and I took Lizzy to Jasper and handed her to him, and gave him her bottle too. No questions asked.

Then I went to get the phone, and I took it in the living room where they could all hear me. Then I pushed speaker and waited for her to begin.

"Hello Tanya." I said; ready to get this over with.

"Hey Edward." She said, cheerily.

"What do you want?" I asked, confused, and I looked at my family. They looked scared.

"I keep seeing you around….I was wondering…. How's the baby?" She asked. I looked at my dad. He was a lawyer, and I wanted to know if I was even allowed to talk to her. He nodded his head and I began.

"She's fine. She has a loving family. Why do you want to know?" I asked.

"B-Because…..I want her back." Tanya said. That was the last thing I heard before the darkness took over.

**A/N: Sorry for the cliffy but I'll try to update soon! I promise Ill try to update again by the time that school starts which is the 7th for us…I hope that you like the chapter and please check out my other stories. I have like 8 others…**

**_Please Review!_** _(I accept anonymous reviews too!)  
_

_**Mood Music--**_

_**Last Resort By: Papa Roach**_

_**Pain By: Three days Grace**_


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Okay, I want to apologize for the cliffy! But at least no one got out torches so I'm updating today!!Yay…right?**

I felt something cold against my forehead, and opened my eyes to see my father standing beside me holing a wet cloth to my forehead.

"He's awake he called.

"What?" I asked, as the events came back to me.

I looked around and saw Jasper holding her and I went to get her.

"No, it's okay; I can hold her for a while. You just hit your head." Jasper said.

"Jasper give me my child." I said, through clenched teeth as my mom walked in the room.

"Edward sit down!" She said. I turned to her and saw the look on her face. I sat back down.

"So, we heard everything." My dad said.

"You think?" I said, once again through clenched teeth.

"And I don't think you are in any danger. So long as you can prove that you have a good amount of income, you have a loving support system, and that you take care of Lizzy to the best of your ability." My father continued as if he hadn't heard me.

"Well, guess what Dad? If you had let me move like I was going to…this wouldn't have happened!" I yelled, standing up.

"Edward sit back down!" My mom yelled.

"NO!" I screamed and walked out the door. Freezing or not, I wasn't going back in there until I calmed down. I went to the back yard where my garage was. I hadn't been in there since Tanya and I broke up. Well, technically a couple of days before she found out she was pregnant. I threw the door open and saw the scene unfold before my eyes.

There were the two cars I had been working on, and then there was my 'personal' corner. It was where I had kept the things that were important to me. I walked over there and shuffled papers around, recognizing that most of them were notes to or from Tanya and pictures of us, along with a few pictures of my family.

"You know throwing those out won't make this go away," a voice from behind me said. I turned; it was Rose.

"Believe it or not, there are ways that this will go away. But not for a long time. She's a mother. Regardless of whether she wants her or not she will always have an attachment to Lizzy. You're a good father, but every child wants a mother." Rose said.

I just stared at her.

"Rose…what do I do?" I asked, helplessly. "I can't lose Lizzy. You know I can't." I said.

Rose walked forward and hugged me as I tried to calm down.

"It'll be okay Edward. Your dad is going over the papers that she signed. Apparently, she's just within the time limit to change her mind, but we'll make sure that you keep her. I promise. There isn't a thing in the world that would make us not help you." She said.

"You know, you're going to make a great mom, Rosie." I said, once I pulled away.

"Thank you," She said smiling. Rose and I had never really been close, but she was quiet, and misunderstood.

"Your welcomes…does Jasper still have her?" I asked.

She nodded and I gave her one last hug before going to get my baby girl.

I went in the house and got her from Jasper. 'Thank you' I mouthed to him.

I knew that my family was going to help me and that there was no way in hell that my baby was going back to Tanya. She would be an unfit mother and I will prove it. I went and talked to my father about it and he said he was going to call Tanya and get her a lawyer if she was serious and set a court date and if she wasn't serious then he was having her sign over all paternal rights immediately.

Then I went to talk to my mom to ask if she wanted me to cancel the dinner guest for tonight. She said, "Absolutely not. Jasper and Alice have described this girl and I would like to meet her."

I laughed and went on with the day. I called Bella at 4:30 and she picked up the phone.

"Hello," she said.

"Hello beautiful." I said.

"Hi, Edward." She said, and you could practically hear the blush on her cheeks. I laughed.

"So, are you going to be able to come over tonight to have dinner?" I asked. "My family is dying to meet you since Japer and Alice doesn't know how to keep their mouth shut." I added.

"Um…yeah sure. I'll be there at 7?" She asked.

"Okay…I thought your shift ended at like 7:30 yesterday?" I said, confused.

"I was covering for someone last night." Bella said, and I quickly got off of the phone and continued on with my things to do to keep me busy and my mind off of Tanya and the possible custody battle.

Soon my mind was only on Bella and what my family would think of her….of course it wasn't as if we were dating but…I don't know….I was just nervous about her meeting my parents because she might baby sit Lizzy one day. Soon it was six thirty and I was cleaning while my mother cooked. The phone rang. I waited for my mom to get it.

"Edward," she yelled. I went to the kitchen and took the phone.

"Hello," I said.

"Hi." Bella said.

"Hey, what's up?" I asked, going back to cleaning.

"Nothing really. I got off work early so I was wondering if it was okay if I went ahead and came over. My dad's at work, and I don't feel like staying home alone." She said.

"Sure," I quickly agreed. We hung up the phone quickly and I told my mom that Bella was on her way over. She smiled and went on with her cooking.

Bella's point of view

I pulled up to Edward's house and got out. I had gone home to change, and all. I was wearing sandals, blue jeans, and a blue tank top.

I walked to the door and before I could even push the doorbell the door flew open.

"Um…hi," I said, as Alice started talking, dragging me inside.

"Alice…I can't understand anything you're saying. You're talking to fast." I said. She stopped talking and shrugged then Edward came in.

"Alice…." He said looking at her like she was crazy.

"What?" She asked, innocently.

"Go away," he said. I was confused…what's going on?

She smirked but she walked away. Then he turned to me, and smiled.

"Sorry about that…sometimes Alice is just a little too much." He said, and I laughed.

"It's okay," I said, blushing as he stared intently at me.

"So…where's my favorite person in the whole world?" I asked.

"I'm shocked…it's not me?" He playfully asked.

"Nope sorry, "I said, in a playful tone too.

"Oh, then, you're going to pay…." He said, with a mysterious glint in his eyes. I backed up.

"Okay, you're my favorite….Lizzy is my second favorite." I said, quickly, knowing he was going to tickle me.

"Too late," He said, before coming up to me and tickling me. I began laughing and he stopped a few minutes later, to let me breathe.

"Nice Edward, do you tickle all the guests?" I asked, out of breathe.

He leaned down next to my ear, and whispered, "Only the special ones." But then he pulled away so suddenly that I thought I had done something wrong. I stood up and decided to find Alice. She seemed to know what went on with this boy.

"So where's Alice?" I asked.

"Why do you want to know?" He asked, cautiously.

"Well, she seemed pretty excited to meet me at the door…I wanted to see if something was up." I said.

"No there isn't…she just had coffee and you saw how she is earlier without coffee." He said, quickly…A little too quickly? I shrugged it off and smiled as he led me to the kitchen where his mother was cooking.

"Hello, Mrs. Mason." I said.

"Call me Elizabeth." She began. "You must be Bella?" She asked, and I nodded my head, blushing.

"Edward has been running around cleaning and everything for you…never cleans when I tell him too." She said, with a chuckle. I laughed and looked at Edward. He had a faint blush on his face, so faint that if he hadn't been looking up you wouldn't have noticed.

He let Mrs. Mason – Elizabeth, I mean—and I talk for a little bit, before stealing me again. Then he led me down the hall to the right, where there was what looked like a game room. There Alice, Jasper, and two other people were. One of the people was beautiful, she had gorgeous blonde hair, and her complexion was flawless. The other, was, well, huge. He had humongous muscles and he was playing a video game.

"Hey," Edward called out. Everyone turned, and, of course, I was blushing.

"Hey Bella," Alice and Jasper said.

I smiled and Edward began introducing me to Rose and Emmett.

"This is Rosalie. Emmett and Rose are now engaged. And Emmett is the big muscled guy who is standing beside you." He said, and I jumped, almost falling, because I had, had no idea that Emmett was standing there. Emmett laughed and I noticed that Rosalie was holding Lizzy. I walked over to her.

"Can I hold her?" I asked. The whole room was silent, but Rosalie held her out to me. I sat down on the couch next to Rosalie and took her.

The room was still silent, but I barely noticed, as I held the baby in my arms.

Then Emmett yelled out, "I hate you! I can't hold her without her crying."

He pouted and I tried to contain my laughter.

"I'm sorry…" I said.

"Don't be," Edward whispered from the other side of me. I blushed, even deeper, and everyone laughed. Soon Elizabeth was calling us for dinner. I stood with Lizzy in my arms and Edward took her. I walked behind him, and he led us all to the kitchen where Emmett announced that he was starving. Everyone laughed but dug into the dinner that Elizabeth had laid before us.

"That was great!" I said, once I was through. We all went to the living room and sat down. I stole Lizzy from Jasper again, and he pouted….so I did the mature thing. I stuck my tongue out at him, causing everyone to laugh and me to blush. Edward stood up, and went over to the stereo. He turned on some music, and I laughed as Jasper and Alice got up, dancing.

Then Edward stood, holding out a hand. I gestured sat the baby, who was quickly taken by Rose. I scowled…I have to dance? I sighed, and grabbed his hand, trying to ignore what felt like an electric shock from touching his hand. He led me next to Jasper and Alice, and I blushed as he put his hand around me.

He put an arm around my waist and I put my arms around his neck, putting my head to his chest.

**_The last thing on my mind  
When I closed my eyes  
Oooo Oooo Oooo my my  
Is our first kiss_**

I looked up at him, to see him staring down at me, a faraway look in his eyes that told me, though I had only known him a few days that he was thinking about something.

**_It might've been rainin'  
It might've been sunny,  
It could've been your house  
It might've been Monday_**

In truth…I have no idea how I feel about Edward. There's no telling, right? I mean he has a child and I have no right to think about this. We're just friends, good friends. So why did my heart want to break with that thought? Even though I had only known him for a few days, I felt like I wanted to know everything about him.

**_The truth is I'm clueless  
A little bit hazy  
But when I remember  
I can almost taste it_**

I look up at him again, and this time his whole attention is placed on me and I blush. He leans down where his lips are right by my ear.

Then he sings along with the music.

**_The last thing on my mind  
When I closed my eyes  
Ooo Ooo Ooo my my  
Is our first kiss  
Shooby do bob bob_**

His velvety smooth voice is still ringing in my ear, and soon the words start up again and so does his smooth, velvet like voice.

**_A tiny bit nervous  
I'd never been kissed  
Did you open your eyes?  
Cause I never did_**

I can't believe how well he sings. His voice seems to captivate me and honestly, I don't think any singer could compare.

_**I couldn't say nothin'  
As I let it sink it,  
I was just waiting to kiss you again!**_

_**The last thing on my mind  
When I closed my eyes  
Yeah, Ooo Ooo Ooo my my  
Is our first kiss  
Shooby do bob bob  
aaa yeah yeah**_

_**The first thing on my mind  
When I opened my eyes  
Baby, Ooo Ooo Ooo my my  
That's as far as it gets  
Shooby do bob bob  
aaa yeah yeah**_

His voice is still in my ears and he starts to pull back. The song isn't over, but he's dragging me towards the door. I hear the last of the song as he pulls me through the door.

_**The last thing on my mind  
When I closed my eyes  
Baby,Ooo Ooo Ooo my my  
Is our first kiss  
Shooby do bob bob  
Yeah, yeah, yeah**_

_**The first thing on my mind  
When I opened my eyes  
Yeah, Ooo Ooo Ooo my my  
That's as far as it gets  
Shooby do bob bob  
Yeah, yeah, yeah**_

"Well, that was interesting." I said, and he laughed. He was still dragging me through his yard, towards a building in the back.

"This is my old garage. I hadn't gone in there since a few days before… Tanya found out that she was pregnant, until earlier today. I just want to get away and my family will never suspect we're in here…Is that okay? HE asked nervously as I nodded my head.

He opened the door and led me in, searching for a light switch.

When he turned on the light, I saw two cars and a desk in the corner, and about five toolboxes lined up across the wall. He smiled a crooked, uneven smile, as he walked over to the desk. I heard music fill the room.

"You really like music don't you?" I asked. He nodded and I laughed.

"Me too," I admitted. I have to listen to music twenty-four-seven or I go crazy. My truck had had a CD player put in the day after I got it.

"Who's your favorite?" He asked.

"Well, right now, I'd have to say….I really can't name one. I used to listen to classical music but it kind of lost it glamour. Now I mostly listen to country, rock, and hip hop. You know, basically anything…you?" I asked.

"Hmmm…I don't think I have one either. Same as you…classic just lost its glamour. Plus I'm hoping to get signed as a musician one day, but none them would probably look at me since I have Lizzy." He said, looking down. He wasn't saying it as in she ruined my life. More like just stating a fact.

"I think they would if you gave them a demo CD. I heard you sing…It was…captivating. You had me at a loss for words. "I said, looking at him, I could feel a slight blush on my face, and he looked up at the same time. HE leaned closer and I did the same. Our lips were about a half inch apart and he glances at my expression, before crashing his lips into mine.

It was like fireworks, but still sweet while full of passion. It was a wonderful first kiss and I wouldn't have it any other way…up until I heard someone opening the garage door.

"TOLD YOU!!" Alice yelled. "They're in here!!"

We pulled away, and I was probably the color of a stop sign and more confused than ever.

**A/N: Sorry, I didn't plan on writing that, but it worked out that way. Hope ya like it. I do….-sigh- **

**Anyways, please review with your thoughts. I'll try to update again soon, but I'm not sure if I can before school starts. **

**Sorry for any grammer errors, or spelling ones, my beta isn't responding for the past few weeks...**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Thank you for the reviews! They mean a lot to me!! I have the next two chapters and I will post each day if you beat the review count of the previous chapter. Regardless, I will update every other day. So, in case this is confusing anyone…**

**For me to update tomorrow you have to beat 10 reviews. If I don't update tomorrow I will update Friday, and then I will let you know what you have to do for a daily update, until I run out of chapters written before hand. I'm planning on writing more so that I don't run out though, until the story is finished, and I already have the ending partially worked out in my head, but it's a whiles away…I think.**

_Chapter 5_

_EPOV_

When Alice interrupted Bella and me, I wanted to hurt her. I glared at her and she just shrugged her shoulders. Bella and I got up and walked back to the house. She quickly scooped Lizzy up from Rose and I sighed contently.

She was such a nice girl. She liked Lizzy so much, and that was always number one on my list.

I really enjoyed being in her company, but is she best for Lizzy?

Another thing is that she actually believed in my goal for a musical career. I mean, not many people thought I was serious. But, she just knew that I was serious, and it elated me. She was so kind, and sweet, and…perfect.

I realized I had snapped out of the real world when Bella was shaking my shoulders.

"Huh?" I said, and everyone laughed.

"Were you listening to anything we said?" She asked. I guiltily shook my head no.

"Well, we were saying that we could all go down to Alice's parents cabin tonight and sleep there and have fun." She said, a hopeful gleam in her eyes.

"I can't," I said without thinking about it. Her lips were almost instantly in a pout, although I could tell she was trying to hide it.

"Why not?" Alice asked.

"What about Lizzy?" I asked.

"Bring her," Bella said, her face lighting up, instantly.

"Are you guys sure?" I asked, nervously. Lizzy had never slept anywhere but in this house, and I didn't want to scare her. Everyone nodded her head.

"Come on have a little fun."Jasper said, and I nodded my head. I got up and went ot get Lizzy's things together, while Bella called her dad and told him that she was going to stay the night at a friend's house again. I got Lizzy's bassinet, and clothes, a few bottles too. Then I got Alice to double check for everything as I put the bassinet in the Volvo. Bella came back looking relieved.

"Hey," I called to her. She came over there.

"Wanna ride with me? You know, I'm not sure if your truck will make it all the way up there." I said.

"I guess…but just so you know. My truck would have been perfectly fine!!" She said, and I laughed. Soon Bella and Alice were going back to Bella's house to get a few things while Emmett and I were going to the store to get essentials. Jasper and Rose were baby-sitting for me, even though I told thenm that it wasn't necessary. I could bring her with me. They insisted that she stay home though. My parents quickly agreed, but were hesitant about me taking Lizzy. I laughed at them and told them it was my daughter.

I guess the past few months I had been more rebellious than I had ever been. It surprises them so much that I have it in me, and I feel the need to prove that I am just like all of my other friends, although I'm not.  
-- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- --

When we reached the cabin, I made sure Lizzy was bundled up before passing her to Bella. Bella took her inside and left her with Rose, who was making up the beds.

I took Lizzy's things inside and set them down. Bella began to unpack them and then I grabbed Bella's bag and took it to the girls room. Or what was the 'girls' room last time we were here. Soon we were all sitting in the living room, taking our time to play with my Lizzy. Bella had Lizzy in her arms, bouncing her up and down. My cell phone rang and I laughed, walking out of the room to answer it.

"Hello, ewdard speaking." I said. I really hated cell phones. They always interrupted me in the middle of fun.

"Edward," Someone said, their voice choked with sobs.

"Who is this?" I asked.

"This is Cynthia, Rosalie and Jasper's mom."

"Oh, what's the matter?" I asked anxiously.

"There was an accident….Edward, I'm so sorry."

I didn't understand. What did she mean? Who was hurt? The questions swirled in my head and I sat down before voicing them.

"What do you mean an accident? Who was hurt? Why were you apologizing? What's going on?" I asked a slight tremble in my voice.

"There was a wreck. Your mom and your dad went to go to the movies. A car hit them…Edward…Tanya was driving the car…Your mom is in surgery, and …and y-your dad …he's dead….Edward, I am so sorry!!" She said, through her sobs.

"NO!" I screamed tears making their way down my face. There is no way in hell I would believe that. But as my sobs racked my body, I couldn't believe how much I did believe it. I believed it with all of my heart. Bella came in gasping as she took in my form, rushing over to me, putting her arms around me. She was trying to comfort me, and I just wanted to die.

If I had never came here, then they would have stayed home with me and Lizzy.

This is all my fault!

**A/N: Wow, poor Edward. It had to be done though.**

**Please Review.**

**And in case it isn't clear, Tanya was driving the car that hit Edward's parents. You'll find out later if it was intentional or not.**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Thanks for the reviews. I really appreciate them. You guys rock.**

**_Chapter 6_**

**_BPOV_**

I was sitting in the cabin's kitchen, holding Edward closer. He was sobbing, and I could tell he needed comfort, but at the same time I really had no idea. I mean I knew him a total of three days, so far? I couldn't possibly understand him as much as I pretended. Eventually he drifted into sleep and I called Emmett quietly.

"Can you please move him?" I asked, my eyes shining with unshed tears. I was surprised at how much it hurt me to see him hurt. And I never felt a pain so horrible in my heart. It was as if someone had taken my heart and stabbed it a million times.

I sat there after Emmett had moved him, unable to get myself up, until Alice came beside me.

"What happened?" She asked.

"I honestly have no idea! I came in here to get a bottle for Lizzy, and he was just…crying, and Alice…he hurt so bad." I said, a tear slipping down my cheek.

"Edward never cries… I have to know what's going on. I knew something bad was going to happen…I just knew it." She muttered standing up.

"Was his phone right there?" She asked, pointing to the floor. I nodded my head, still unable to speak.

She picked it up and dialed a few numbers, walking out. A few moments I heard her muffled cries, and I numbly got up to see what was wrong. She was sitting on the couch with everyone else. I looked at Emmett. He was the most composed one.

"What's wrong?" I asked, quietly.

"Tanya crashed into Edward's parents and…and his dad is dead. His mom…is in surgery and Tanya...well, if she isn't dead then I will kill her." He said, as a few tears made their way down his cheek. I nodded mutely, a few tears falling down my own cheeks. I couldn't believe that people I had seen just hours ago…only two hours ago actually, were….gone. I stepped out the front door to find that Edward was awake again, and he was sitting there. His body shaking as he tried to hold in all sobs, all of his pain. But it was practically rolling off of his body. A few tears started to fall down my cheeks as I stood there.

"I know you're there." He stated his voice shook with emotion. "Bella, please come here. Please stay with me," He said, looking up. I walked up to him and put my arms around him.

"It'll be okay," I assured him, as he held me tight, his sobs finally coming again, and the emotions let loose. Soon, I led him inside before he could get sick. The whole family quietened as he sat on the couch, and held me close to him, and suddenly everyone was crying again. Myself included, though I had only known these people for such a short time, you could just tell that they were great. They held their tiny family together and they would've been there for anyone.

I turned to Edward, who was in a fitful sleep, lying by his daughter, and still waking every hour. I stood and walked out the door, pulling my cell phone out.

11:11 p.m.

Time to make a wish.

_I wish that for the sake of many others here, myself included, that everything works out._

I wished silently to myself as I heard Edward's ruffled voice.

"Bella," he called, making me forget all about my wish and go comfort him, yet again. I went to him and wrapped my arms around him as he drifted back to sleep.

**A/N: Okay, the next few chapters are going to be kind of sad….Just bare with me.**

**Please Review. Sorry it's so short too... The next few chapters are kind of short...but they'll get longer again, it's just that these are such important chapters that I do't want to distract from the main events with unecessary words and I couldn't think of a way to legthen it. : Thanks for reading...now review. **

**Updates should be fast, so thanks for your reviews. You haven't quite met my expectations…But I'm hyper and I like the chapter and my beta looked over it and then I looked over it and I just…I'm really anxious to know what you think!! So two updates in one day. Beat nine reviews and you get an update Friday, August 2nd, the day that Breaking Dawn comes out…which means most of you won't review. Let me warn you. If any of you tell me anything about Breaking Dawn before I read it, which probably won't be for at least two weeks since my friend is going to let me borrow her's after she lets her other friend read it and she reads it too. But if you tell me _anything _about it…. I will hunt you down…and you will pay. **

**Now anyways, please review!!**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Thanks for the reviews**.

_**Chapter Seven**_

_**BPOV**_

We had left the cabin in the morning when at least three people were stable enough to drive. Those three people happened to be Rose, Emmett, and myself, so we all split up and Edward rode with me and Lizzy. Every time he looked at her, his eyes would get a small glimmer of happiness, and I would slightly smile, and then he looked away and his eyes were watering once again. I couldn't bear to see him this sad. I was hoping that he would be able to cope well, and I knew that I would stay by his side until he coped well enough to return to school and…wait, shit! What about Lizzy? His parent's sat her during the day. I remembered him telling me that, and I had told him how lucky he was.

His parents did a lot more than I realized. Maybe Rose or someone would help him out.

Soon, we were back and it took us about thirty minutes to get everything in the Hale household. Edward said he wanted to go home, but somehow I knew better.

"Actually, we're all going to go see your mom and see how she is." Alice said cautiously.

He nodded his head, somewhat numbly.

I backed his Volvo out and he started to say something, but I couldn't hear him.

"What?" I asked.

"I said I'm sorry." He said.

"About what?" I asked.

"well, I'm pretty sure none of this would have happened if I was at home the whole time, and if Tanya had never called that day and…." He began but I cut him off.

"Number One: Not your fault. I promise you that you needed a break and your parents probably would've went to the movies anyways. Number Two: Tanya called? What? What did she say?" I said, quickly anxious for some reason.

"Well…." He began and he filled me in. I was seething with ager and Edward was just beginning to get used to the idea that what he was told was true. We pulled up to the hospital and I got Lizzy, and we walked up. I saw him biting back tears.

"You know it's okay to cry?" I said, whispering as I squeezed his hand. He squeezed my hand back, and nodded his head.

"Elizabeth Mason's Room?" I asked when we walked up to the reception desk.

She quickly typed in the name.

"Intensive Care Unit Room 201" She said, smacking her gum. I wanted to smack her face but I walked with Edward to the elevator. We walked to the room, surprised to see Rose and the others already standing outside.

"We came straight here. You stopped for gas." Alice reminded us.

We nodded.

"Edward...Do you want to go in?" Rose asked.

He nodded his head, looking at the door.

"Bella will you come with me?" He asked and I gave Rose Lizzy and I held his hand as he walked in. There was a doctor standing there taking down the vitals, and then there she was. Mrs. Mason, she was lying in a bed looking so small, so fragile, and she had tubes everywhere.

"How is she?" Edward asked, his voice hopeful.

"Well, basically, she's in a coma. There's a….a slight possibility that she will wake up, but it is a very slight possibility. And, the young lady that crashed into her is also in a coma." He said, and I saw Edward nod as the doctor walked out. He looked at his mom once and then at me.

"I don't know what to do without my mom. I never really realized how much she does for me. For Lizzy, too, I mean she's like Lizzy's mother." He said, and then laughed without humor. "And to think, Lizzy's mother put my mother in here. Tanya killed my dad and almost killed my mom…please don't let her die." He said, as he looked at her face. Then he pulled me tighter to him, and I held him close. I couldn't explain the **need **to comfort him. It was like…his pain was my pain, and that if I couldn't cease his pain, my own pain would never cease. I couldn't deal with him hurting, which therefore made me hurt.

The next few days flew by, and all too soon, I was attending a funeral, while comforting Edward. I held Lizzy for him while he made a speech about his dad.

"Hello everyone," he began, and his voice sounded…dead, emotionless, and hollow. "None of us ever expected to be here, gathered around a man who should have had a much longer life. He would've had a much longer life, if he had escaped that one fateful day that he was in a wreck. I want to talk about the happy days though. I remember the day that I brought home Elizabeth Michelle. She was so beautiful in his eyes, his first grandchild. I could barely believe that he and mom weren't furious with me. In fact, they seemed pretty pleased that I was handling everything so well. I remember when Lizzy looked up at him one day and he was saying well look at that she has her grand mamma's smile." He said his voice choked. "That was one of the happiest days of my life. Dad, I just wish that my last words to you weren't I'm gone; I'll talk to you later…… Every time I think of you, I will think of how I seem to have failed at saying the right thing at the right time. I will think of how you lived your life and how you made everything seem so easy when they weren't. Dad, I love you…and I miss you." He said, wiping his eyes before coming to sit next to me.

Edward had been staying at my house, however reluctantly Charlie had agreed, so long as he stayed downstairs. He did, but that doesn't mean I stayed upstairs. I couldn't let Lizzy wake him up.

Today was the funeral and today was a week from the day that his mom went into a coma. They told him that her chances decrease after this. He basically had no hope. He said she wasn't going to wake up and I hated to admit it but I agreed with him. I couldn't believe how two deserving people had gone through this all because of a ride to the movies? It made you think about life. Just then Edward's cell phone rang.

He talked to the person for a good five minutes, before coming back.

"Well?" I hedged.

"Tanya woke up." He said, stiffly. "And mom just…passed." He said. He had already cried over what he had been so sure was coming. There were no tears, just sadness in his voice. I sighed, and hugged him close.

**A/N: Okay, so…maybe things will pick up a little bit from here? I'm not sure yet.**

**Please Review. Okay, so you guys gave me 11 reviews last chapter. Give at least 12 and you get an update tomorrow the 1st. Give 10 or below and you get it the 2nd. (Not that you guys will pay attention to my stories the 2nd, right?)  
Anyways, review, and I plan on finishing this story in the next couple of weeks because the ending is so fresh in my mind, and because it's like the perfect ending, as far as I can think. So please review!! **


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Okay, this is the first chapter in EPOV since his parent's accident. So, if it sucks…sorry.**

**_Chapter Eight _**

**_EPOV_**

I sat down. It had been two days since my mom passed, and since Tanya had woken. I was just now making myself face her. I walked in her room, and sat down. Bella stood behind me and she was holding Lizzy. Tanya moved her eyes to my face. I had been told of her new found condition.

"Edward? Is that you?" She asked. I nodded my head.

"I …I don't know what to say…." She said. "I wish I could hold her." She said, eyeing Lizzy.

"You'll never hold her." I said. Bella backed a little.

"You gave up your right to hold her. And don't pull that I'm paralyzed now feel sorry for me shit!" I screamed. I wanted to kill her.

"You killed my parents!! You killed her grandparents!" I screamed and tears welled up but I bit them back.

"You are nothing. You never were anything, except a seductress who succeeded in ruining people's lives. You…you are a shame to this world." I said.

"Edward, do you think I did this to everyone on purpose?" She said, tears streaming down her face. I stared at her. I didn't think, I knew.

"Granted I meant to run into them, but it was only supposed to be a tap. No one was supposed to get hurt! I'm sorry." She said, as I strode out of the room, with Bella and Lizzy hot on my trail. I hated Tanya with every breath I breathed. There was only one thing I could be grateful for her for:

Elizabeth Michelle Mason.

I bent down and swiftly kissed her forehead, and she giggled. Yes, she giggled. She was oblivious to the world around her and for once I wished to be. To be as oblivious as to laugh while someone planned their grandmother's funeral. To giggle with the two angels as they stood before me. I smiled a weak smile and hugged the two of them.

"You two…I could never get through this without you guys…" I said, as Bella smiled.

"We'll always be here for you Edward. Lizzy kind of has to be, but me...I want to be." She smiled, slightly and I kissed her forehead.

"Shall we get going?" I asked.

"Sure," she said, smiling and I took her free hand, as we walked down the hall. Of course, I'm sad but when you have Bella and Lizzy….no one could be sad for long. And I knew that my parents wouldn't want me to be sad. They would want me happy, and healthy. I looked at Lizzy and then at Bella. Yes, life is blissful. Yes, life is ignorant.

But life can also be enjoyable. It can be knowledgeable, and it can be fulfilling. And I plan on living it to the fullest.

**A/N: This is not the end no matter how much it sounds like it. It's just Edward saying. Okay, I'm turning things around. Lizzy needs me and I need her and I need to be happier and more optimistic for her. **

**Please Review.**

**Also, I got to preorder BD anyways yesterday because my mom's friend got it for me!! Awesome, right? **

**But I'll be gone until late Sunday, so I might not update Monday…I'll try but no promises, I had forgotten about me going somewhere this weekend when I promised you guys a chapter tomorrow. I'm sorry and I hope that you aren't mad. This will be my last update until at least Monday possibly Tuesday, but I'll try to make it up to you guys somehow. I think the twist in the next chapter will make it up to you. : ) **

**I also want to thank those of you who wished me luck getting my high school schedule and to those of you who asked I am going into grade 9. MY first year of high school and I just want to sit home in front of a computer. Nice, right? **

**Okay, well, please review even if I can't update every day. Sorry about that, again.**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: Thanks for the reviews. I honestly didn't expect many with BD coming, which btw I have finished, and wow... I couldn't believe it. I mean I liked it and all...just suprising. If you wanna talk about it you can PM me or talk in the reviews. Just so ya know you just have to beat the review count from last chapter (which probably isn't that much) to get a chappie tomorrow, and another thing is that you guys are freaken awesome!! Sorry, had to say it!**

**_Chapter Nine_**

**_EPOV_**

_Three weeks later_

I put Lizzy down for her nap when the door bell rang. I went and answered it. It was Bella.

"Hey, whatcha doing here? I thought you had to work." I said.

"I quit." She said.  
I moved so she could come in.

"What happened?" I asked, quickly. I could see she was upset, and I couldn't stand for Bella to be upset. At this point all I knew was that Bella and I were really good friends who had shared a kiss.

"Jacob Black and Mike Newton are what happened." She said, shuddering.

"What?" I asked, freezing.

"Mike and Jake basically told me that they would get me fired if…well you know." She said, and I was already up.

"Where are you going?" she asked.

"To kill them." I said.

"No," she said, grabbing my arm. I calmed almost immediately, and sat next to her. I held her close to me.

"I'm sorry, Bella." I said, looking into her brown eyes.

"For what?" She asked.

"For losing my temper like that…it was…I'm sorry." I said, again. Then she met my lips with her own and my brain went fuzzy. Her hand ended up in my hair pulling me closer, and my hands rested on her back. ….

Then the door bell rang. Bella groaned trying to pull away.

"Forget about it," I said. I mean my house right?

She shrugged and pulled closer to me.

"Edward I know you're in there. Answer the damn door! It's important!!" Someone yelled. I recognized the voice as Jasper.

I pulled away and groaned.

"Coming," I called.

"Stop making out and listen." He said, the minute I opened the door. I opened my mouth to say that we hadn't been making out, but he continued on.

"They found Michelle." He said, and then looked at my face.

"Michelle?...as in? But she went missing…years ago." I said. He nodded his head.

"Yes she did but they found her. I can't believe it. My little sister…" He trailed off, then looked up again. "Anyways, they're at the hospital checking her over. Care to join? You too Bella." Jasper said.

"But I never knew your sister." Bella objected.

"Bella, you're coming." I growled. She just nodded. I got Lizzy and seconds later we were in the Volvo. When we pulled up I saw a huge group gathered around Emmett's Jeep. Then I saw the girl in the middle. She looked nothing like the eight year old Michelle that I vaguely remembered.

She was wearing a skirt that went to her knees and a tank top. Her hair was blonde and curled, and she looked to be around…sixteen. But as I quickly did the math in my head I knew she was only fourteen. Bella and I walked up and Michelle spotted me.

"Edward?" She questioned. I nodded my head, surprised that she remembered me/ She ran up to me hugging me.

"And who's this?" She asked, looking at Bella and Lizzy.

"Well, this is my daughter, and this is Bella—"

"Your wife?" She asked, and we all laughed.

"No…no. Bella is just a friend." I said, through my laughter. Michelle nodded.

"So, what's the baby's name?" She asked.

"Elizabeth Michelle," I said, smiling.

Michelle?" She asked, and I nodded my head. She smiled.

"As in after me?" She asked.

I nodded again.

"Awe that is so sweet." She said, and then she looked at the baby again.

"Can I hold her?" She asked. I could see Bella biting her lip.

"Maybe later? She's kind of tired now and she's use to Bella and all.

"Okay, so guys! Let's have a party at Edward's place and then we can catch up on the past well six years!" Alice said, bouncing up and down. Then everyone headed to my house, Jasper's parent's excluded. I felt a faint wave of sadness at the thought of parents.

When we got home Bella went to the restroom and soon everyone was here. Alice went to find Bella and when they came back Alice was glaring daggers at me. I wonder what that's about.

**A/N: Who can figure out why Bella's upset?? You get the chappie in advance if you guess right!! Please review!!**

**Review Count: 11**

**_Please review! (You don't have to have an account!)_**


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: OKay, so I gave this chapter to the first three who had the correct answer. Yes, I know...Just the first three. lol.**

**Anyways...one word you guys... WOW. I mean do I have to have a little contest going to give you guys motivation to review? I hope not because you guys gave me...-drum roll- 32 stinking reviews for last chapter!! I mean, how are you going to beat that?? That's the most reviews I've ever had on one chapter!! You guys ROCK! Sorry, I'm realy hyper and I just can't believe it. **

**_Any ways, this story was added to a C2 and I just wanted to say YAY! (Again!) _**

**_You guys, this story has been holding onto me soo much and it just won't let go! I have the perfect ending in mind and I can't eait to see what you guys think of it when it gets to that point which it may soon the way that this story just won't let me stop typing!1 Literally, I can't stop once I start. My dad had to kick me off the other night to get me to stop!! I found it arrgravating, and he found it funny! _**

_**Okay, I'll leave you guys with a ridiculously long Author's Note. Now Read. **_

* * *

**_Chapter Ten_**

**_BPOV_**

_Just a friend…. _

I thought we were more than that… At least really good friends. I wondered if I'd imagined everything. Had we ever truly kissed? Had anything I had thought been in his thoughts. Just once, I wished that I could read thoughts. Then I would know what was so wrong with me that he didn't want me. Then there was a knock at the door.

"Bella," Alice called.

"Yeah," I said my voice a faint whisper. She cracked the door.

"You okay?" She asked. I nodded my head. I felt like my heart had stopped was that okay?

"Are you sure? I mean, you have a right to be upset." She said.

"About what Alice? Edward and I are strictly…"

"Friends?" She said, sarcastically.

"Exactly," I said, but a tear slipped out of my eyes and I looked away, biting my lips.

"Bella tell me the truth for once!" She said, exasperated. I looked at her.

"The truth is…" I blew out a deep breath.

"I think...I'm falling for him….and he could never like anyone like me. He doesn't even date since Lizzy was born!" I said, letting out my feelings and frustrations.

"Bella, he likes you. He _really_ likes you!" She said, letting out a sigh.

"Come on, let's go. Everyone's here." She said.

We walked into the living room and I sat as far away from Edward as possible. I was just his friend. I don't need to be near him….

I let out a sigh.

"You okay Bella? You didn't even take Lizzy away from me tonight." He asked, worried. I flashed a fake smile.

"I just wanted my favorite person in the whole wide world to spend some time with her second favorite person." I said, and I could tell he didn't buy it.

"UH huh….and pigs fly," he muttered under his breath.

"Who's your favorite person, Bella? I thought we went through this." He said, and I resisted the urge to slap him.

"we did…I just decided that I like Lizzy more than you again." I said, nonchalantly. I don't know why I wanted to slap him. Maybe because he didn't tell me who my favorite person in the whole world was. What if it happened to be Lizzy? What could he do about it?

"Well, I'll just have to change your mind again," he said and within a second he was tickling me.

"O-Oka-ay y-you'r-re m-my f-av-vorit-te." I said, through my giggles.

I couldn't believe he got his way…_again!_ But he did and now he was standing back, and smirking.

"Let's play truth or dare." Alice yelled and we all jumped up, shrugging.

"Okay, who goes first?" I asked.

"Oldest?" Jasper suggests at the same moment that Michelle said, "Youngest".

We agreed to let Michelle have her way and

"Rosie, truth or dare?"

"Truth," she said, quickly.

"Okay… is it the truth that you…. Darn it sucks not being around you guys enough to embarrass you!" She said, and we all laughed. She glared at Rose and said.

"Is it true that you once had your hair dyed green?" She asked, smirking as the memory came back to her. Rose nodded her head, looking uncomfortable as everyone laughed at her.

"Emmett, truth or dare?" Rose asked, rolling her eyes.

"Dare!" He said, flexing his muscles. Rose rolled her eyes again, and looked around the room.

"Emmett, you have a collection of video games here, correct?" She asked, and Edward laughed.

"What?" I whispered. He just shook his head.

"Yeah…" Emmett said cautiously.

"Burn them." Rose said, menacingly.

"WHAT??" He said, and she smirked.

Emmett started grumbling but he did as he was told. HE got up and went outside and put them in a trash can and burned them while we all laughed at his furious expression. It seemed that the only thing he loved more than video games was Rose.

"Jasper, truth or dare?" Emmett asked, and looked at Jasper as though he could kill him.

"Truth," he said, calmly.

"Have you ever… hmmm…is it true that you had a crush on Alice for three years before saying anything to her?" He asked, and Jasper nodded his head.

"Really?" Alice said, shocked.

He nodded his head again and we all laughed, only because her face betrayed the shock she was feeling. It was sweet really. She pressed her lips to his for a second and pulled away smiling.

"Alice, truth or dare?" Jasper asked, smirking.

"Truth," Alice said.

"Is it the truth that… that you'll marry me?" He asked, nervously. We all froze. He was proposing…in the middle of Truth or Dare!! Oh my…how is Alice going to react to that?

"Umm…are you…proposing?" She asked, not mad, not surprised, just verifying.

"Yes," he whispered, and she nodded her head.

"Yes, Jasper I will marry you!" She said, and then she kissed him and I looked away. I didn't feel like watching couples kiss right now. They always seemed to bring back memories of a certain garage.

"Okay, okay, Michelle truth or dare?" Alice finally said a minute later.

"Dare," Michelle squeaked out.

"I dare you to paint Em's jeep pink. Just spray paint a pink line on it." She said and then she got up with Michelle and went to Edward's garage to get paint. I sat there examining my finger nails, not looking at anyone. It took all of my strength not to look at Edward's face.

"Are you okay?" He whispered in my ear.

I nodded my head, still looking down.

Soon, Michelle and Alice were back and Emmett was fuming. He was pissed. Oh well, we could tell him later that the paint would wash off. Alice and I had been planning that as a joke for a few weeks, which is why we had the paint.

Michelle opened her mouth and looked around.

"Bella, truth or dare?" Michelle asked. I sighed, and opened my mouth.

"Truth," I said, and then I waited to know what embarrassing question she would ask.

"How do you really feel about Edward? Tell the truth." She said. I sighed, thinking I could try to get out of this. I couldn't think of one, and it was worthless anyways. There was no way I was telling the truth.

"He's just a friend. That's all I feel for Edward; friendship." I said, trying to convince myself and them at the same time.

"Denial," Jasper said, and then he smirked at me.

"Whatever." I muttered. We were silent for a few seconds and I seemed to remember that I was supposed to go next.

"Umm… who hasn't went yet?" I asked.

"Me," Edward said. His velvety voice caused butterflies to fly through my stomach and I chose to ignore it.

"Truth or Dare?" I asked, and rolled my eyes.

"Truth, I never know what you'll make me do…." He joked. I half smiled and rolled my eyes.

"Who is your favorite person in the world? Tell the truth now!" I said joking.

"You," he said, like it was the most obvious thing in the world? Tell the truth now!" I said joking.

"you," he said, again, like it was the most obvious thing ever. He was completely serious…or at least he looked like he was.

"Yeah…right." I said, sarcastically, and everyone around us sighed, exasperated.

"Plan two Alice?" Rose asked, Alice nodded. Suddenly everyone was staring at us like they could kill us. I felt someone pick me up and looked up to see Jasper. Then Emmett picked up Edward, and we were so confused that at first we didn't ask what they were doing and suddenly we started screaming at them.

"What are you doing?! Let me down!! NOW DAMMIT!!" I screamed and we were put down and then a door shut as Em and Jasper walked out.

"What the hell?" I asked.

"Alice let us out!!" Edward yelled.

"Not until you two talk and tell each other." She said, practically singing.

I groaned…this is going to take a while.

"Where are we?" I asked, Edward.

"The basement." He said, sitting on the couch there. I went to the corner and sat on the recliner. This is going to be a while!

Then I sighed as a single tear leaked out of my eye and I turned my head like I was going to sleep.

"Oh, so there's nothing worse than being stuck in a room with me?" He asked, hurt evident in his tone.

"Didn't say that," I said, once I had composed my face and voice. On the contrary this was the best thing that I could ever wish for and yet here I was with him and I just wanted to run…

_Just a friend._

Great, thanks Alice.

* * *

**OKay, you guys know the drill by now. Or at least I hope you do. **

**Reviews to beat: 32!! (Wow!! -passes out-) **

**And if you guys don't beat that you will get an update on my first day of highschool anyways...which is, unfortunately, Thursday. I hate school...**

**Anyways, any questions... at all, story related, me related, anything, feel free to ask.**

**Oh and one more thing, Sorry that I havn't been replying to very many reviews.I try to and then I get started on this story again because your reviews inspire me so much. I promise that I read and enjoy every last one and that I will tryt o start replying to them again. Thanks. And once again, you guys are AWESOME!!**


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: OKAY, thank you for all the reviews and I hope that you continue to read/ review. **

**_Chapter Eleven_**

**_EPOV_**

I'm locked in the basement with Bella, who is very pissed, for some unknown reason….could life get any worse?  
This would be great if I just knew what she was so mad about…What did I do to make her so angry?

"Bella," I started.

"What?"

"Why are you so mad at me?" I asked, despair running through my voice.

"I'm not mad at you. I'm mad at Alice. It's like she expects us to declare that we love each other because she locked us in here!" I said, exasperated.

I felt my heart pang. _The truth is…I do love you. _I wanted to say it, and you have no idea how much I wanted to say it to her!!

"Yeah it's a waste isn't it?" I asked.

"I guess so. Nothing there to hope for to begin with." She stated. I was rather accustomed to how my heart would pang at the effort to not cry at her words. She would never want me. _Nothing there to hope for to begin with…_that hurt.

"So, let's talk." She said, and I shakily laughed. I don't know why. I guess just to hear that I still existed. It certainly didn't feel like it; I felt dead, and stupid.

_How could I hope for what Alice wanted? We're **just friends.**_

I sighed and she looked up.

"Edward, have you ever thought of a mom for Lizzy? A real mom? Not someone like Tanya." She asked, curiosity ringing throughout her whole being.

I nodded my head slightly. I had thought of it. But I had only thought of it once she came along, before that… I had n ever thought that Lizzy might need someone more than me, my family, and my friends.

She sighed, and I looked at the door.

"Do you think they'll let us out anytime soon?" I asked.

"Well, Alice has a knack for knowing what's going to happen and so my guess is no." She said, laughing a little.

I loved her voice, her smile, her eyes, her lips…. I just loved her.

"Why are you staring at me Edward?" She asked, and I shook my head.

"I dunno," I said, looking away.

"Edward, do you believe in true love?" She asked. I meekly nodded my head. If this wasn't true love then what is?

"Have you ever been in love?" She asked. I gave another slight nod.

"With Tanya?" She questioned.

I shook my head. "I just thought that it was love. It was really, truly, just a hollow impression of love. I wish that her and I…that we'd never been together."

"But if you hadn't you wouldn't have Lizzy? Do you regret her?" Bella asked, and it wasn't as if she were being judgmental, she just wanted to know.

"No, not at all. I love Lizzy, and I just mean that I wish she had a mother that would care, and that hadn't become…a monster."

"Oh…Edward, you said you had never been in love with Tanya….who was it then?" She asked, and I closed my eyes.

The face of the one that I loved was in front of my eyes.

Her crimson blush, her deep- never ending eyes, her kiss swollen lips, her shiny, beautiful, hair, and finally her smile.

"Who was it Edward?" She asked again, suddenly closer. I could smell her. She smelled like flowers. Like freesia, and something else. I couldn't put my finger on it.

Finally, I gathered my courage.

"You." I whispered, and then I braced myself for the worse.

And the quietness persisted until she opened her mouth to say something—anything—and I waited.

**_BPOV_**

I opened my mouth, and attempted to speak—but no sound came out.

"It's okay. I understand that you don't feel the same way." I opened my mouth and tried to tell him he was wrong but he was already standing up, and walking to the door.

"ALICE LET ME OUT! I TOLD HER!" He yelled, and I could her a slight tremor to his voice, as I sat there frozen. It felt as if the whole world was moving, except me. I just wanted to tell him that I loved him too and nothing could change it.

Wait—I love him? I…I don't know what to do.

I heard a door open and his angry footsteps, as Alice came to me. She laid her hand on my arm and I snatched away from her.

"Bella what's wrong?" She asked. I was no longer frozen, and I ran out of the room.

Where did he go??

I felt tears run down my face as I ran up the stairs and heard a door to my right slam. I ran to it and began banging on the door.

"Go away, dammit! Don't you people find torturing me amusing enough?" He yelled, and I slid onto the floor, and felt like my heart was ripping into millions of pieces regardless of the fact that he didn't know it was me.

This is all my fault.I don't know why I froze. I was scared, I know that. But no one else freezes everytime someone says that they love them. I..I just want Edward.

"Edward…" I said loudly.

"Go away Bella." He said, and I felt my heart begin to pang again, but I held on to the only strength I had.

"PPlease let me in…please." I begged.

"No" He said, in a final tone, as if there is no negotiating.

"Please!" I yelled, tears streaming down my face.

"Dammit, why do you people do this to me?" He yelled, and the door opened.

"You don't feel the same, I get it! Can't you let me suffer in peace?!" He yelled, and I took a chance. I kissed him. I put as much passion and love as I could in that one kiss knowing that it may be the last one that I ever had. He didn't respond at first, and then he was kissing me back.

Suddenly, he pushed me away.

"Stop," he pleaeded.

"What? Why?" I asked, my voice shaking.

"Youi don't feel the same way. Stop pretending for my sake." He said, in a cold distant tone.

"Yes, I do!!" I said, and the tears began to fall but all he did was shut the door, and the sobs raked my body. I couldn't stop. I couldn't move. I couldn't feel or the pain would be too much. Somehow, I just knew to stay unfeeling. The only emotion I was allowed to feel anymore was hatred, and pity. Hatred to Alice, and Rose, and the others, for locking me in that damned basement with Edward. Pity for myself, and for Edward. If they had just left us alone…things would have worked out.

I rushed down the stairs and I pulled the door open.

Then I felt a hand on my shoulder. I wheeled around, and saw Alice. My heart sank. I wished—hoped—that it had been Edward.

I pushed her hand away.

"You..You ruined everything. You took away the only thing that I would wake up for. I…I hate you." I said, injecting as much hatred as I could into mym voice. Alice fell back for one short second.

"You don't mean that…do you?" She asked, her voice was so shaky, so small. All I could do was glare at everyone here.

"If you had just let things be… Then I wouldn't be a mess now would I? He wouldn't think that I don't love him when reality is that I love him more than I have ever loved anyone. And that I love Lizzy like she was my own daughter. He would think that we were meant to be, except for the fact that you interfered. But what does that mean to you? You get to be happy. You get Jasper, and Rose gets Emmett. Who do I get? You ruined it, and now he'll never know why I didn't say I love him. HE'll never know that I have never loved anyone at all in the slightest and that I got SCARED!! I mean who gets scared? The weak of course. And he'll never want me all because of this night. Thank you Alice. Of course I don't hate you. I just want to thank you all for ruining my life." I finished and turned back to the door. I ignored the tears running out of Alice's eyes, and pretty much everyone else's.

"I know you don't mean this. When you calm down…please call me." She said quietly and I slightly nodded my head before walking out the door.

* * *

_**Three weeks later**_

My cell phone rang and I rolled over to pick it up.

"Hello, Bella speaking," I said, and I realized how hollow my voice was.

"Bella, please come over. Lizzy is in the hospital!" I heard Edward say, and I jumped up and threw on shorts and a t-shirt, and jumped ion my truck, all the while I was on the phone.

"What hospital? The same one as your mom was in?"  
"Yes"  
"Room number?" I asked.

"456" He said, and I could hear his tears.

"It'll be okay I promise, I'm almost there." I said, and I hung up.

I ran in and ran down to the elevator. I pushed the button about seven times before it opened and then I got in and rode to floor 5. It took FOREVER!!

When I finally gor to room 456 Edward was waiting outside. His eyes were red and swollen and I ran straight up to him. I put my arms around him, and I comforted him. I did the math in my head. Lizzy was four months old. I wonder what could be wrong.

"She's dehydrated and she has the flu." Edward finally got out.

"But the flu is more dangerous to her, because her immune system isn't wanting to fight it off. They think that she's gonna get better. I'm just over reacting." HE said, trying to pull away, after a half hour. His face was still red, and his eyes looked tired.

"Edward, you deserve the right to over react. You are Lizzy's father, and you can over-react all you want. And there is nothing wrong with being worried. It'll all be okay." I said, and he smirked.  
"And how does the all-knowing Bella know that?" He asked, in a tone that I didn't recognize.

"Umm… because I'm all knowing?" I joked, and then became serious.

"Can I see her? I miss her. I haven't seen her in three weeks." I said, because there was a longing that I had been ignoring for three weeks. The longing to hold her and it only got stronger as the minutes passed.

"Yeah, youcan see her." He said, and we went in.

Lizzy was lying there. Her arm had an IV in it, and her eyes were closed, but she was crying. I walked up to her and put my hand against her cheek. She hated being out of people's arms and I knew that.

"I wish that she were better already. They said two to three days here tops if she starts to get better today or tonight." HE said, looking at her perfect little face. I looked at her and she opened her eyes and her tears slowed down a little.

We stayed in there for a while, and she eventually drifted off to sleep.

"You can go home if you want," Edward whispered. I looked at him, confused.

Things had not been going our way for the past three weeks. We had avoided one another and tried not to call each other. I couldn't stand leaving and never seeing each other again. So I shook my head no.

"I'll stay," I whispered backand he looked down. Honestly, Edward looked horrible. He looked like he hadn't sleep since that night, and his eyes had lost their glimmer, and…he justlooked so sad.

I looked over at Lizzy and I smiled at her sleeping form. I wanted to stay near her for all eternity, but I knew that I couldn't. It's not like she's my daughter, but it sure felt like it.

I sighed, and stood up. I couldn't sit here near him and not say a thing to him.

"You leaving?" He asked.

"No, I just need to stretch my legs.." I frowned. Did he honestly think I would leave him to deal with this alone?

"Do you want to walk with me to the cafeteria and back?" I asked, and he stood.

"Sure," he whispered.

We walked out and went to the elevator.

While we were in the elevator no one else was. I stood there beside him deep in thought.

"Have you slept at all in three weeks?" I finally asked and I saw him shake his head no.

"I'm sorry," he whispered.

"What for?" I asked, confused.

"I should have never said that."

"But….it was true, right? I mean, it's not like you said it just to say it right?" I asked, a frantic feeling in the pit of my stomach.

"Of course I meant it." He said, but his voice was still weak. I slid over to him and faced him.

"Edward, let me tell you something. There is a reason that I couldn't say it back. I couldn't say it back because you, I don't know, I felt like I was frozen in time. I wanted to say it back. Believe me, I did. But the words wouldn't come out of my mouth, and tried to tell you at your door, and then…well, let me say it now." I said and then I took a deep breath.

"I love you, edward, and I think I have since when we first danced. You have only added to how uch I love you with each passing day, and I want you and Lizzy to be happy. That's what I wanted to say." I said, and then I looked up at his face. He looked…to say the least shocked, and there was some other emotion, practically undescribable wrote on his face.

"Bella… I love you…so much. More than I could ever put into words." He said, and then I felt his lips on mine and nothing else mattered…well, besides Lizzy, of course.

* * *

**A/N: FINALLY!! Sorry, I can't believe how I made them take that long to get together and the whole Lizzy thing…I totally didn't mean for that to happen…but it did and I'm sorry. I'll try to make her better soon. You'll see.**

**Okay, so you guys DIDN'T beat the review count yesterday. Well, today I'm posting later than usual because it was, indeed my first day of highschool. Oh, and let's say it's a royal pain!! And freshman friday is tomorrow. Maybe no one will notice? Ha-ha one could dream right? I just hope no one bothers me because I am one EXTREMELY cranky person!! And by the way, I really hope that you guys enjoy the story. I have up to a major part in the story wrote and I am hoping to write the ending soon. (Not that I don't enjoy this story, just that an ending is looming.) And I hope that you guys will like it just as much as I do.**

**Thanks and please review!**


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: Thanks for all the awesome reviews and I don't think that I replied to a single one. Guys, I am so sorry. I have been so busy with the first two days and all that I don't know. I just hardly have time. I'll start making time.**

**_Chapter Twelve _**

**_Bella's point of view_**

**_Three Days Later_**

Lizzy is out of the hospital. Her medication started to help her and they got fluids in her through IV and blah, blah, blah. It was very stressful and lately, I've been staying with Edward and Lizzy. Much to my father's distaste, obviously. I have only stayed here two nights and Lizzy cried every time I walked out of her sight. She is four months old and more spoiled than ever.

Tonight we're sitting around and we're watching Looney Tunes. Lizzy loves them. It's on a commercial so Lizzy and I are playing.

I laid her down on the blanket on the floor and started tickling her. Her laugh is so infectious and I started laughing too. Then Edward climbs down on the floor next to us.

"Mind if I take Bella for a minute baby?" He asked Lizzy and then tackled me, tickling me.

I laughed and then we heard another voice that we had never heard before.

"Mama," it said. We froze.

"Lizzy did you say something?" Edward asked.

"Mama," She said again, and she pointed at me. I was frozen in my place, on the floor, and I couldn't say a word.

Edward picked Lizzy up and put her on me.

"Mama," she said as she bounced up and down.

She was calling me Mama?? I felt tears in my eyes, as I finally unfroze and I scooped her up, and kissed her on the forehead.

"What baby?" I asked, and she pointed to the TV. Looney Tunes was back on. I laughed and we all settled back down on the couch. I lay next to Edward that night and he smiled.

"Mama?" He said. "The name suits you."

I smiled, and then sighed. "I can't believe that she thinks of me like that." I said, and looked up at him.

"Is that a bad thing?" He asked and I shook my head vehemently.

"It's a great thing. I just can't believe it. Am I really that good with her?" I asked and he nodded his head, and then he turned on a CD.

It was We Danced by Brad Paisley.

"May I have this dance?" HE asked.

I nodded and he pulled us up, and we danced, again.

**_The bar was empty  
I was sweeping up the floor  
That's when she walked in  
I said, "I'm sorry but we're closed"  
And she said "I know,  
But I'm afraid I left my purse"  
I said, "I put one back behind the bar  
I bet it's probably yours"  
And the next thing that I knew  
There we were, lost in conversation  
And before I handed her, her purse  
I said, "You'll only get this back on one condition"  
_**

I looked up at him and his eyes were radiating with happiness, and...Nervousness. What does Edward have to be nervous about?

_**Chorus  
And we danced  
Out there on that empty hardwood floor  
the chairs up and the lights turned way down low  
The music played, we held each other close  
And we danced  
**_

I leaned back into his chest and thought of the first time we danced to this very song. The memory caused my smile to grow bigger.

_**And from that moment  
There was never any doubt  
I had found the one  
That I had always dreamed about  
And then one evenin'  
When she stopped by after work  
I pulled a diamond ring out of the pocket of my shirt  
And as her eyes filled up with tears  
She said, "This is the last thing I expected"  
And then she took me by the hand  
And said, "I'll only marry you on one condition"  
**_

I listened to the beginning of the chorus, and it is so true. From the moment we danced there was never any doubt in my mind. He's the one.

_**Chorus**_

Like no one else had ever danced before  
I can't explain what happened on that floor  
But the music played  
We held each other close  
And we danced  
Yeah, we danced

Edward pulled away and got on one knee. My breath caught as I realized what he was doing.

"Isabella Marie Swan, I love you and I know that this is rather rash, but I never want to let you go. You are the one in my dreams, the one to scare away my doubts, the one I want to comfort me when things go awry and the one I want in my life forever. Will you marry me?" He asked, pulling out a ring and my breath caught. Not due to being frozen, but due to knowing the exact thing to say. I opened my mouth to say the words.

**A/N: CLIFFY!! Ha-ha!! Any ways, I know this is fast…but read what Edward said, and understand how he feels. Understand how Bella feels. The story wanted to go fast at that point and I hope you guys liked it. Please review and you'll get the next chapter soon. And no flames because of how fast it goes. Flames are welcome for my grammar or spelling though.**


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N: Thanks for the reviews. I enjoyed reading them.Okay, I am writing the ending right now. But I promise you guys there is at least two more chapters after this one. I think that includes the epilogue. Thanks for reading…**

**_Chapter Thirteen _**

**_EPOV_**

I sat there, down on one knee, waiting for her answer. She looked at me and at the ring about five or six times and I felt about ready to pass out. I knew she had a tendency to 'freeze' so I was trying to be patient, but this is taking forever.

I watched her face and she opened her mouth.

"Edward, I…I would love to be your wife." She says, and I feel my heart leap. I couldn't believe I asked her so early into the relationship and that she said yes.

I slid the ring on her finger and then swooped her up in a kiss and she squealed. I put her down and we sat on the couch.

"I know it's early…but you'll never regret the decision to say yes to me." I say to Bella, looking her directly in the eyes and she nods her head.

"I know I never will, and you'll never regret your decision to ask me. I don't care if people say that we move too fast…it's how we feel that matters right?" She asked and I vehemently nodded my head.

"I completely agree." I said, and I held her closer.

I looked back at her.

"Let's not let anything any one says sway us. If we love each other, then we love each other." I say, and she nods.

"I agree….although my mom will probably try to change my mind as much as possible." She says and I look at her curiously.

"She is strongly opposed to young marriages. And I don't think that she would take me getting married at eighteen very well." She said, still holding onto me tighter.

"Well, do you want to wait? I mean, for a while at least…" I asked, not wanting her to be uncomfortable.

"Lizzy is four months old….and she called me mama. I love you, and I need no other conviction, Edward. I want to be married near the time that Lizzy is one…if that's okay with you?" She asked, and my heart soared.

She wanted to be my wife in a little less than eight months.

"That is just fine with me." I said, and she smiled. Then she looked like she was thinking about something.

"What ever happened to Tanya?" She asked.

"Well, she tried to carry through with the taking Lizzy from me, and then they arrested her for manslaughter. And she tried to say that it was an accident and they found the tape of her talking at the hospital…and they used it as evidence."

I said, and then I continued. "She is paralyzed from the neck down, and if she ever becomes….un-paralyzed then she goes to a maximum security prison. And as of now she has to stay in the hospital with guards, and she has two life sentences." I finished, and smiled at the thought of Tanya and how she was suffering for the death of my parents.

"Oh, okay." She said, and we relaxed back into our 'perfect' night. She yawned at the same time as I did but we were both so tired that we stayed there. I tried to stay up and watch her sleep but soon the sleep overcame me too.

When I woke up, Bella wasn't in my arms and Lizzy was crying. Bella was nowhere to be found. I got Lizzy out of her crib and fed her, all the while anxious…Had I scared her off? Had she got enough of me and my daughter? Where is she?

When she had been gone for two hours, I called Alice.

Alice said she hadn't seen Bella since two days ago, and then informed me that I needed to stop hogging Bella.

Then I called Bella again for the third time. This time she picked up. I wasn't angry just relieved.

"Hey Edward." She said.

"Hello, love, where are you?" I asked, and she laughed.

"I can't tell you yet…But when I get home…Lizzy is going to have a surprise too…well, actually two or three surprises…oh and Alice told me not to tell you…but she's involved with this." She said, and I heard Alice yelling at Bella while Bella just laughed.

"Nice…and tell my dearest sister never to lie to me again." I said, while holding in laughter.

"Will do. Okay, I need to go now. I love you and I'll see in about an hour." She said, and I laughed.

"Alice is with you. I'll see you in about four. I love you too. Bye." I said, and then we hung up.

I grabbed Lizzy and we sat in front of the TV watching cartoons while we waited on Bella. When two hours rolled around I heard the sound of Bella's truck and Lizzy started bouncing up and down. I turned off the TV and we went outside to greet Bella and Alice.

"Mama!!" Lizzy yelled, when Bella came into view. Alice looked shocked the minute a single word escaped my daughter.

"You didn't tell me she could talk!" She said, to me.

"Only the one word." I said, and then laughed.

"You mean she hasn't said Dada?" She asked, and I shook my head. Then Alice shrugged her shoulders and went on.

"Okay, so take Lizzy inside, and Bella and I will get her surprises…" Alice said, and I laughed.

I took Lizzy and went inside and waited.

The door opened and I saw the firstsuprise.

Oh Great Surprise for a four month old.

**A/N: BET NO ONE CAN BET WHAT THE SURPRISE IS!! Lol. If you do then you're smarticles!! Sorry I'm hyper. **

**Anyways, please review and tell me what you think. I hope you like and unfortunately…the end of the story is near. Okay, so please review.**

_**Review To Beat (To get Next Chapter early): 16**_


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N: Hiya, again. I'm not so sure how many chapters left but just know that at the wedding Lizzy will be about a year old.**

**Thanks for all the reviews.**

**_I just wanted to let you guys know that highschool is royally kicking my BUTT!! So, Sorry for infrequent updates. I know that I promised this earlier and I know that this is a crappy chapter but bear with me please._**

**_Chapter Fourteen_**

**_EPOV_**

There in my doorway was…a puppy. I mean, yeah it's cute but who's going to take care of it? Me? Lizzy? Ha-ha.

The puppy looked to be a couple of months old and it was a honey color. It was cute… We could learn to handle it.

"Look at what Mama got you Lizzy?" I say, and she looks at the baby and crwls over to it. She puts her hand on it's paw and he licks her, making her laugh.

Okay, anything that makes Lizzy happy makes me happy.

"There is more Lizzy." Bella says quietly, as she brings the puppy and Lizzy over to me.

"I guess we should have saved the best for last." She muttered and I fought back a laugh. Of course they should have. She's four months old and has no attention span.

They came back in soon with about five bags.

"Okay, Lizzy in these bags are toys, clothes, and books." Alice said, as if she could understand her.

"Umm… Alice my daughter is four months old. She cannot understand you. You have to show her what you're talking about." I told her and she scowled and started showing things to Lizzy. I left the room for a few minutes to go to the kitchen.

"What's the matter?" Bella asked.

I turned around.

"Nothing much…" I said, walking to her.

"Well, what is the matter? I know something is." She said, as I wrapped my arms around her.

I sighed and then I started talking. "It was just that I hadn't seen you all day and that I was wondering how things are going to work out with Lizzy and school and stuff. And how we now have a wedding to plan in six months. And these are just the topping on the cake. My teachers keep emailing and the principal even emailed me and everything…I can't believe how much they are badgering me to come back.

"You need to keep going to school…Edward you really do. I finish in a month and a half. I'll watch her and I'm sure Rose will help. As for the wedding…are..are you sure that you don't want to wait a little longer if it's stressing you that much?" She asked, the hurt was evident in her tone.

"No, no that's not what I meant. I just meant that things were piling up… I want this wedding more than anything I've ever wanted before. I want things to work out so badly that I just hope you are telling the truth about all of this. I hope Rose will help and I am sooo happy that you will help us but you have to know how much I love you." I say, pleading with her to understand what I meant.

She nodded. "I know, I know. Sorry, I'm a little cranky. Alice woke me up at five this morning and then we planned for a little while after I told her about the engagement. And then she insisted that we go to bridal shops and look at dresses. I think that we found the perfect one but we're gonna keep looking just in case. Then we just had to get Lizzy some stuff…and well, blah, blah, blah…Bella is sleep deprived." She finished, rolling her eyes.

"Go to sleep, love." I say pressing my lips to hers and she nods.

"Okay," she says, sleepily, and then yawns. I laugh as she walks off and then I go back in the living room.

Yes, everything is perfect... and it will all work out. Life is perfect.

**A/N: Don't hate me for the crappy chapter…please.**

**It was basically filler. I'll try to get another chapter out soon. Basically there are two more chapters. One will be Lizzy's first birthday party and the other will be the epilogue which is the wedding, and reception.**

**_Reviews to Beat (To get Next chapter earlier than never):...let's round it? 35... Hope it's not too much :) _**


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N: Thanks for all the reviews. I have recieved some reviews saying that they hate it when people use a whole song. I would like to apoligize. I am going to continue doing that though. It is for the benefit of readers that do not know the song.**

**If you don't like it I'm sorry you can read the chorus and ignore the rest of the song. I'm sorry if that sounds rude, but I am QUITE aggravated.**

**Btw, most of this was wrote a couple of days ago except the chappie ending so the AN at the bottom is more cheerful.**

* * *

**_Six Months later…._**

**_EPOV_**

My baby girl is officially one year old. I can't believe it. It feels…weird. I'm happy as I watch her smoosh cake on her face and as I watch her laugh and giggle at the silliness going on around us.

Rose is six months pregnant and getting tired of it and Bella is…well, shush, but she's pregnant as well. About one month along.

So, as I watch my daughter, I notice my fiancée' also. She's smiling so brightly that it could light up the room. I love her so much that when I'm away from here for mere seconds…it's hard to breath… I see a flash of a camera and look over to see Alice.

"What?" She asked an innocent expression on her face.

"Nice," I said, sarcastically, and Alice laughed, and practically danced away to find her next victim. I looked around the room, and was happy at what I saw. Normally, a one-year olds birthday party is a small get together right? Well, that's what this is. A small get together with big decoration. You'd think we had two hundred people over, but it made Lizzy happy and she looked like a princess so, I'm happy.

"Dada?" Lizzy said.

"Yes, princess?" I ask as I pull her up in my lap. Suddenly, her hand is out from behind her back and there is cake in my face.

"No…" I warn but she giggles and smooshes it in my face as well. I laugh along with the others until I heard a camera.

"Alice…" I said, menacingly.

"Not me," she said, and I look over at Bella who is smiling and laughing.

Suddenly, she stops and she's blushing..

"Bella," I said, slowly."Give me the camera…" I said, and then she busted out laughing. Which then resulted in Emmett getting the camera and me sulking for a few minutes, before heading in the kitchen to clean my face off. I washed my face off and dried it and then headed into the living room again and turned on the radio.

_**You are my one true love  
You are the voice that is so sweet  
In everything I do, you bring the best out of me  
You are my wings to fly  
You are the wind beneath them  
I miss you every night, when I close my eyes  
You put your feelings down  
You stopped your tears you brought me love  
You held to my heart  
You held with hope to have me near  
Sometimes I close my eyes  
Sometimes I let my hunger rise  
I think of all you are, you are the love of my life**_

chorus  
All of my dreams and my passions  
Are in your hands

You reached me in my need  
Your rhythm flows under my skin  
I need you desperately,  
A sweet healing that will begin  
You are my one true love  
You are the voice that is so sweet  
In everything I do, you bring the best out of me  
My everything is you  
The very motions that I move  
And everything with richness  
The richness of the peace you bring

Always, always you are with me  
You are the love of my life  
He comes to find you on your knees

AS the last word rings in the air, I just know. Bella was right things are…utterly perfect and I am perfectly content.

* * *

**A/N: I like this chappie's ending. Just the epilogue next and I am happy, not that the story is ending but that I have been successful in getting you guys to love me! Lol, am I right??**

**Okay, you guys…. I have to say how incredibly lucky I am. You are all so awesome and the story is ending. I would like to hope that you'll all read my other stories after this but some of you may not. I hope you do. This literally has the wedding and that's it. I absoluetely love you guys. Please review. **

**If I get 10 reviews the epilogue will be up Friday.**

**If I get 20 reviews it'll be up tomorrow.**

**If I get 30 reviews then it'll be up tonight.**

**If I get 35 it'll be up by 6 P.M.….**

**Thank you guys and I'll probably end up posting it son regardless.Btw the song used is Falling In Love By: Falling Up. I LOVE THAT SONG!!**


	16. Epilogue

****

A/N: Wow, the ending…does it feel like an end to you guys yet? Anyways, this is the epilogue and you guys… I'm sad to write this but it's better to not drag it on, right?

* * *

_**The wedding**_

_**A few days later….**_

_**BPOV**_

My mom is standing in front of me, and I'm trying not to cry.

"Bella," she sighs, and then she hugs me so tightly I can barely breathe.

"Can't breathe mom." I said. She pulled away and looked at me once again.

"You are so beautiful. I wish you would wait just a bit longer but…you're beautiful." She said, and I can see it in her face. She is absolutely honest. I turned to look in the mirror once again. The dress is strapless, white, and it flows beautifully. It had a long train (that I was scared I would trip over) and the veil that came with it was perfect. I loved it and it seemed to hug every curve on my body. I'm glad that I let Alice talk me into the strapless dress.

I turn back around to see my mom wiping her tears away.

"No crying, mom, please." I say, and she nods her head.

"It's just that…you're all grown up now." She says, her voice choked and I sigh.

"Mom, we all knew it would happen one day." I say, and we laugh. Then she hugs me and goes to sit down. I moved my loosely curled hair out of my face and I put the veil on, and then I walk to my dad. He looks…sad.

"Daddy," I whisper. He looks up.

"Yeah, Bells?" He asked.

"You know that…that even though I'm getting married…It's not like I'm leaving you." I whisper.

"I know…it's just that you aren't going to be my bells anymore. You'll be his Bells." He said, and I laughed at his logic.

"I'll be both of yours. He'll be there for me and so will you. You're not losing anything." I say.

"I know. I know that Hun… I love you Bella." He says and I nod my head.

"I love you too," I whisper before any music starts.

Then the music starts and the people start moving. Alice was the bridesmaid since Rose was pregnant and wanted to sit. Then Lizzy was my flower girl and Jasper was Edward's best man. That was it and so it was rather fast for a wedding. When I got to Edward, he was the only thing I saw besides my beautiful baby girl clinging to Alice's side. Charlie gave me to Edward and mumbled, "take care of her…or else."

I laughed inwardly and smiled. The ceremony was a blur until we said our vows, we had written our own.

"Bella, I meant what I said, I love you and I have never loved another. Nor will I ever love another. You are perfect, beautiful, you make a great mother, and no one could measure up to you." He said staring into my eyes. "I love you."

"Edward," I began, "You are my sun. Lizzy is my moon, and with you two there is never any darkness. You are there for me when I fall and you are there when I need a shoulder to cry on. I have never loved any one half as much as I love you. You are the one. I love you." I finished and wiped away my tears.

Then the priest asked for objections. I saw my mother and father look around, hopeful. Then suddenly, we had said I do, and the priest had pronounced us man and wife.

"You may kiss the bride," he announces, and Edward kisses me. Slow, sweet, tender, the way that you would want to be kissed on your wedding day.

Then he pulled away and we were walking down the aisle to go to our limo. When we walk outside we see the limo had been decorated by Alice which normally meant….Over the top. When we got in the limo I saw Edward sigh and then he turned to me.

"Mrs. Isabella Marie Mason… I like that." He said, and only happiness shown in his eyes.

"I do too." I realized and smiled to show it.

"And I can't believe that no one has found out our little secret yet…" He said, and put his hand on my stomach.. I laughed and looked him in the eyes.

"I honestly think that they know. They're letting us have our little 'secret' time together." I said, trying not to laugh.

"No, no, I have a feeling that if they knew that they would have confronted me and got on to me." He said, laughing. I laughed too and then we shared a small kiss as we pulled into the drive way of the Cullen's house. Our reception was in their huge back yard. We walked back there hand in hand and then we saw the extravagant detail Alice went through. It was so beautiful, and it matched the blue that Edward always said he loved on me so much. I looked around in awe and saw Alice. The little pixie danced right up to me and gave me a hug.

"This looks...superb, Alice." I said, at a loss for words and she laughed her bell-like laugh and looked around.

"It does look good," she said, and then she took me and Edward to sit at the table that everyone would be visible at. Rose, Emmett, Jasper, Lizzy, Alice, and Edward and I were supposed to sit there.

The reception went on beautifully, and I got my dance with Edward. Our song was We Danced by: Brad Paisley, and they surprised me by making, yes, **making,** the bride dance in front of everyone. They had told me I didn't have to dance!  
"May I have this dance?" He asked, and I sighed, knowing there was no way I was going to get out of it and nodded.

**_The bar was empty  
I was sweeping up the floor  
That's when she walked in  
I said, "I'm sorry but we're closed"  
And she said "I know,  
But I'm afraid I left my purse"  
I said, "I put one back behind the bar  
I bet it's probably yours"  
And the next thing that I knew  
There we were, lost in conversation  
And before I handed her, her purse  
I said, "You'll only get this back on one condition"_**

"Have I mentioned how perfectly beautiful you look?" He asked and I nodded my head. He had only mentioned it…oh three hundred times.

**_Chorus_  
And we danced  
Out there on that empty hardwood floor  
The chairs up and the lights turned way down low  
The music played, we held each other close  
And we danced**

"Edward, I love you…. More than anything." I said.

"Oh, so I'm your favorite person now?" He asked and I nodded laughing.

_**And from that moment  
There was never any doubt  
I had found the one  
That I had always dreamed about  
And then one evenin'  
When she stopped by after work  
I pulled a diamond ring out of the pocket of my shirt  
And as her eyes filled up with tears  
She said, "This is the last thing I expected"  
And then she took me by the hand  
And said, "I'll only marry you on one condition"**_

Edward held me close and I sighed, happy.

**_Chorus  
Like no one else had ever danced before  
I can't explain what happened on that floor  
But the music played  
We held each other close  
And we danced  
Yeah, we danced_**

When the song was over my dad came over and asked for a dance. I agreed and went into my daddy's arms as the next song came on. I recognized it immediately. It was Daddy by: Beyonce'

_**I remember when you use to take me on a  
Bike ride everyday on the bayou  
(You remember that? We were inseparable)  
And I remember when you could do no wrong  
You'd come home from work and  
I jumped in your arms when I saw you  
I was so happy to see you  
(I was so excited, so happy to see you)**_

I laughed and looked at my dad who had a twinkle in his eyes.

**_Because you loved me I overcome  
And I'm so proud of what you've become  
You've given me such security  
No matter what mistakes I know you're there for me  
You cure my disappointments and you heal my pain  
You understood my fears and you protected me  
Treasure every irreplaceable memory and that's why…  
_**

"Daddy… I hope you understand how much I love him." I say and he cuts me off.

"I understand Bells. It covers your whole world. I completely understand." He says and then he smiles.

_**I want my unborn son to be like my daddy  
I want my husband to be like my daddy  
There is no one else like my daddy  
And I thank you for loving me**_

I looked over at Edward who was watching me and my daddy dance. He was smiling at us.

_**I still remember the expression on your face  
When you found out I'd been on a date and had a boyfriend  
(My first boyfriend, you should have seen your face)  
I still remember I called you crying cause of my tattoo  
Could have said Beyonce I told you so  
Instead you said you'd get one too  
(Even my mama said y'all get one just like mine)**_

"Do you remember my first boyfriend?" I asked, laughing at the memory.

"Yeah, I threatened him with the law…." He said, laughing with me.

_**Words can't express my boundless gratitude for you  
I appreciate what you do  
You've given me such security  
No matter what mistakes I know you're there for me  
You cure my disappointments and you heal my pain  
You understand my fears and you protected me  
Treasure every extraordinary memory and that's why…**_

I sing along in my head. The song…was perfect.

_**I want my unborn son to be like my daddy  
I want my husband to be like my daddy  
There is no one else like my daddy  
And I thank you for loving me**_

I look at him and he smiles back at me.

"You remember that time when you made me ride my bike and I came back in five seconds later with the handle bars in my hands and all you did was laugh?" I asked and he nodded his head, and laughed.

**_Even if my man broke my heart today  
No matter how much pain I'm in I will be okay  
Cause I got a man in my life that can't be replaced  
For this love is unconditional it won't go away  
I know I'm lucky  
Know it ain't easy  
For men who take care of their responsibilities  
Love is overwhelming  
Lord why did you pick me  
Can't stop my tears from falling  
I love you so much daddy_**

(Thank you, you've done so much for me. I love you daddy.)

"I love you daddy," I whisper, and I hear him whisper it back.  
I looked at my dad's face…He was smiling down at me.

_**I get so emotional daddy, every time I think of you  
I get so emotional daddy, every time I think of you  
There is no one else like my daddy  
No one else replace my daddy...**_

"Daddy, I hope you do know…. No one else can replace you. I'm serious." I say and he nods.

"I know; I'm sorry that I was being such a grump earlier." He says smiling and soon I'm sitting next to Edward and he's raising his glass to make his little speech.

"I guess everyone knows how much I love Bella…if not, leave." He said, getting a few laughs.

"I guess what I mean is…I'm not going to sit here and babble on. I'm going to say thank you. Thank you Bella for loving me. This is to A New beginning!"

And we all raise our glasses and drink to A New beginning….

* * *

**A/N: Okay… that's the end. Please review even though I can't give you guys another chapter. I loved this story and in my eyes the ending was…well, perfect. Please, tell me if you think so too. You guys rock.**

**Okay, you guys….like I said…a few last reviews? **

**I'm posting this at 6:47 A.M. on August 20, 2007. Just so you know….**

**Your reviews have all touched me. **

**I'll post a dedications list when I get home from school. Thank you all!!**

* * *

**I would like to dedicate this last chapter to my cousin and her baby. Bell, who was born one week early and is a perfectly healthy baby girl who hardly ever cries. I get to go see her AGAIN this afternoon!!**


	17. Dedicationsand Sequel Info

_**

* * *

**_

_**Okay, you guys...normally I would make the list of who reviewed/ favorited/ alerted...but you all know who you are and I honestly don't have the time. MY little sister's birthday party is today and I'm about to start cleaning.**_

_**

* * *

**_

_Okay, I have been asked to do a sequel..._

_If I get thirty eople saying I want a sequel (or something along those lines...) Then I will CONSIDER it.._

_If I were to write a sequel you would have to wait for me to finish...maybe two of my other stories...and that would only take a few weeks (hopefully)._

_So what do you, the reader, want from me the writer? _

_I had someone say that they hope I have some new ideas...I have about ten. I've had most of the ideas for a while and I hope to start some of them soon. I hope that all of you loved the ending to this one... I did and now I have to sit here and: _

_a)wait for you to tell me if you think the ending sufficed or if you want more._

_and b) go clean for my lil sis's b-day party._

_**

* * *

**_

**You guys rock. I'm posting this now...and this story is dedicated to...**

**EVERYONE.**

**I love you guys and even if I wanted I couldn't just choose one or two...**

**Love, **

**Me. **


	18. Final Desicion on the sequel

****

_Thank you to everyone who has been reading A New Beginning. This story was my savior in the days when I just needed something…different. I had people who were hesitant in the beginning and I had people who stuck with me the whole ride. I hate that the story ended and I know what I've told my beta. I know that you guys might just hate me…but…_

* * *

_I will do a sequel (TRICKED YA!) and it will have slow updates._

_The slow updates are a result of many things._

_A) I started an original novel that WILL take precedence to these fanfictions that I have began/finished/will begin in the future._

_B) I do have a bit of a life now. I have friends who will be coming over, and just yesterday my boyfriend came over. So, obviously, there will be times when I can't promise an update._

_C) I have all advanced classes. Which means harder work and more homework, so I am sorry. _

_D) I am only 14. MY PARENTS CAN STILL GROUND ME!!_

_These are only a few reasons. I will start on the story today, and I must admit that I am a tad bit nervous because these are going to mostly be my characters. Like Lizzy's friends and the new baby's friends. Of course bella, Edward, Alice, Jasper, and them will be involved…but mostly the new kiddo, Lizzy, and Bella and Edward. _

_Hope you guys like it._

* * *

_The Summary will be:_

_Lizzy, at age sixteen, can do no right, while her sister at age fourteen can do no wrong. What happens when Lizzy begins to act up to get the attention of Edward and Bella? How will Lindsey Renee, her sister, react when it works? All Human –Sequel to A New beginning-_

_It'll be called…._

_Forget me, why don't you?_

_Haha, just kidding, it'll be called Nobody's Home._

_If you can think of a better name PLEASE tell me. _

_The Prologue will be up later today. _

* * *

_I can't think of anything better. _

_Love,_

_Kate_


End file.
